Menuju Impian
by Si Hitam
Summary: Sekelumit kisah perjalanan hidup Hyuga Hinata sang perawan mesum dalam menapaki jalan kedewasaan untuk meraih impian. Bersama Uzumaki Naruto si gigolo submisif, apakah mungkin akan tersemai benih-benih cinta?. . . .[FF kolaborasi][AU setting][Yang masih bocah, Husshh! Jauh-jauh sana gih!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Summary : Sekelumit kisah perjalanan hidup Hinata sang perawan mesum dalam menapaki jalan kedewasaan, bersama Naruto si gigolo submisif, apakah mungkin akan tersemai benih-benih cinta? [AU setting][Yang masih bocah, Husss! Jauh-jauh sana gih!]**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Alternate Universe**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 25 Juli 2016**

 **Fic Kolaborasi aku dan NaruHina Legend**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Menuju Impian**

 **Chapter 1. Impian Hinata.**

I'm coming, pagi yang indah. Mengucek kedua mataku sebentar, kemudian bangun, menyingkap gorden lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar, menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk pagi hari dan menikmati sinar matahari untuk katalisator produksi vitamin D di tubuhku.

Ahhh, lupakan istilah rumit tadi, saatnya mandi. Ada kelas farmakologi yang harus kuikuti pagi ini.

Aku, Hyuga Hinata, 19 tahun, mahasiswi semester 4 Fakultas Farmasi Tokyo Daigaku, universitas nomor wahid di Jepang. Aku cantik, itu pasti, tak satupun orang waras yang bisa menampik fakta ini. Walaupun tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi, tetap saja aku sejajar dengan supermodel top kelas dunia. Bukannya sombong, itu kenyataan.

Sampai di kamar mandi, aku melepas piyama tidur, memandangi tubuhku sendiri di kaca kamar mandi. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku cantik kan?, apalagi kalau aku telanjang seperti ini.

Kaki jenjang, cek.

Paha mulus, cek.

Wajah cantik, cek.

Kulit seputih porselin tanpa cela, cek.

Perut langsing, cek.

Pinggul pas, cek.

Pantat sintal berisi, cek.

Dada, tentu saja besar, kencang, bulat, ideal, dan diimpikan jutaan perempuan di luar sana.

Aku sempurna, sekali lagi aku sempurna.

Kecualiiiii... pada satu tempat.

Aku meraba-raba ke daerah selangkanganku, ya di situuuuu! batinku berteriak panik. Lubang di situ masih bersegel, akuuuu, ak-aku masih perawan.

Apa perempuan lain juga begitu?, tidaaaak, tidak. Mana mungkin, teman-temanku selalu bercerita tentang kegiatan seks mereka padaku, dengan pasangan atau sekedar one night stand bahkan mungkin pesta seks beramai-ramai. Pasti mereka sudah tidak perawan.

Kembali ke topik!. Oke, ini masalah untukku.

Ini Jepang, aku tinggal di Tokyo. Negara ini adalah satu-satunya negara timur yang paling bobrok tentang moral. Seks bebas itu biasa, perawan di umur lewat 20 itu memalukan, sangat amat memalukan, dan umurku sekarang sudah hampir 20.

Nooooo...!

Hatiku berteriak, kalau begini bagaimana dengan impianku, impian terbesar dalam hidupku. Impian punya 100 pria partner seks setiap minggu. Apa impian itu tak akan pernah kuraih sampai aku mati?

Byuurrrr...

Aku sudah merendam tubuhku dalam bathtub, bikin kepalaku pusing saja.

.

.

.

"Bus sialaaaannn...!"

Aku berteriak keras pada bus yang baru saja berangkat dari halte tempat biasa aku menunggu. Kesal, tentu saja.

"Ah, terpaksa jalan kaki." aku mendumel sendiri di jalanan.

Begini-begini, biarpun aku keturunan orang kaya, aku kurang suka menggunakan mobil pribadi, nambah-nambahin polusi saja. Aku putri kandung pertama dari single Papa Hiashi, pengusaha kaya raya pemilik perusahaan farmasi dan perbankan terbesar se-Asia Tenggara, dan secara teknis aku yang merupakan keturunan keluarga utama Hyuga punya kekerabatan dengan kaisar Jepang, Kaisar Akihito, jadi aku masih mewarisi darah bangsawan. Ibuku? Tolong jangan ada yang tanya.

Cuma satu kilometer, tak apa-apalah. Aku masih sempat walau jalan kaki.

Melewati trotoar, daerah pertokoan, hingga pusat perkantoran. Aku berhenti di depan celah sempit antara dua bangunan.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku berhenti, di sana aku melihat ada dua kucing.

Si kucing betina mengeong-ngeong kencang, yang kutafsirkan mengeong keenakan karena ada kucing jantan yang sedang menindihnya, mengigit daun telinganya.

Pagi-pagi aku sudah disuguhi hal beginian. Berhenti dulu ah sebentar.

20 menit kemudian.

"Tidaaakkk, aku bisa telat." lagi-lagi aku berteriak sendiri.

Tak kusangka dua kucing tadi staminanya kuat banget. Biasanya kan kucing kalau bikin anak paling cuma tiga menit. Satu untuk menit PDKT, satu menit pemanasan, satu menit sisanya lagi untuk penetrasi. Ampun deh itu kucing, punya nafsu birahi kok bisa sampai segitunya.

.

.

.

Nah, ini kampusku, di depan pintu ruang tempatku menuntut ilmu.

Melihat-lihat kedalam sebentar, ternyata aman. Aku masuk.

Aku duduk disamping temanku yang berambut pink sebahu.

Puk...

Baru saja meletakkan pantat, bahuku sudah ditepuk keras si jidat lebar dada rata bertenaga monster. Ah, maksudku temanku yang berambut pink sebahu tadi.

"Hinata, kau dari mana sih? Kenapa bisa terlambat? Tapi syukurlah, Araragi-sensei yang killer itu mendadak tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Kalau tidak, tak tahu hukuman mengerikan apalagi yang keluar. . . . . . . ."

Ampun deh, ini cewek cerewet amat. Meski begitu, dia salah satu teman dekatku di kampus ini.

"Anooo, S-sakura-chan. Ak-aku ketinggalan bus."

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit gagap. Yah, kalau sama orang lain, begitulah aku. Menjadi sosok seorang gadis pemalu imut-imut yang sangat menjaga sopan santun. Aku tadi sudah bilang kan kalau aku ini gadis bangsawan? Jadi mana mungkin aku bersikap seperti Sakura-chan atau aku akan didepak dari daftar ahliwaris keluarga dan dilempar ke jalanan.

Ah, tapi dalamnyaaa..., oke. Aku akui kalau aku ini mesum, mesum akut. Tak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang sifatku yang satu ini. Hal-hal yang kulakukan sejak bangun tidur tadi sudah cukup untuk membuktikan itu, apalagi tentang impianku.

Aku memang masih perawan, tapi bukan berarti aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang seks. Aku punya banyak referensi film dewasa berbagai genre dari Milf, Loli, Hardcore dan lainnya. Membayangkannya saja sangat enak, membuat tubuhku merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Apalagi kalau nanti aku merasakannya secara langsung, aku jadi sangat penasaran.

Ugghhh... Ayolah, siapapun kalian wahai laki-laki, ambil keperawananku dan jadilah sex friend-ku seumur hidup.

Berhenti berpikir ngawur, sebenarnya yang membuat aku terlambat masuk kelas bukan hanya karena dua kucing tadi. Tapi ketika aku melewati taman depan kampus, aku melihat ada dua anjing juga sedang begituan. Ya, aku penasaran saja dengan sumber inspirasi dari sekian juta manusia yang menerapkan Doggy Style. Ini salah satu posisi yang ku favoritkan kalau menonton film dewasa.

Ternyata dua anjing itu lebih kuat staminanya daripada kucing yang kulihat sebelumnya, hampir satu jam dan itu bikin aku horny. Terpaksa, aku masuk ke toilet dekat taman dan menuntaskan hasrat birahiku dengan teknik tangan dewa di dalam sana sampai puas. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku tak ingin selaput daraku robek oleh alat mainan para wanita kesepian, aku ingin penis laki-laki asli yang menghancurkannya.

"Hei, Ohaiyo."

Satu perempuan berambut coklat sebahu menyapaku dan Sakura.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Matsuri-chan?" tanyaku pada gadis yang baru saja menyapa tadi.

"Kheh, mana mungkin. Dia pasti sengaja bolos." Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum Matsuri bersuara.

"Mouu..." wajah Matsuri cemberut. "Tapi hei, kau punya barang baru tidak, Sakura?"

Huuffft, aku membuang nafas. Kalau sudah urusan ini, pasti wajah Matsuri jadi cerah.

"Ada dong. Nih. . . . ." Sakura meminjamkan tablet miliknya.

Sakura juga, sama saja.

"Ohhh, God. It's so hot."

Matsuri memekik girang setelah melihat isi tablet Sakura. Si pingky malah tersenyum aneh.

Aku tahu, mereka pasti sedang bertukar video porno baru.

Ah, dua teman baikku inilah yang berperan besar membuatku jadi mesum seperti sekarang ini. Setiap hari mereka selalu bicara tentang seks, berbagi pengalaman dengan pacar masing-masing, dan menjejali telingaku dengan hal-hal erotis sejak kami berteman di SMA. Yang paling parah itu, saat masih SMA mereka berdua setiap hari selalu membawa video atau majalan porno ke dalam kelas, dari yang straigh sampai yang menyimpang macam yaoi dan yuri. Aku jadi penasaran, selain dengan pacar masing-masing, apa mereka berdua juga sepasang lesbi?

Walaupun begitu, aku masih sanggup mempertahankan diriku sebagai gadis polos dan pemalu dihadapan mereka, tersenyum ketika mereka menyindirku masih perawan, tapi hatiku berteriak ingin merobek mulut mereka. Namun itu tak mungkin kulakukan, mau dikemanakan imej ku sebagai putri bangsawan?

Tak lama kemudian, suara nge-bass seorang pria tampan masuk menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

"Ohaiyo, Hinata-hime." sapanya sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar padaku,

Dia tampan, seksi, bikin setiap gadis ileran, playboy kelas kakap tapi dia pacar Sa-.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku pacarmu, tapi kenapa temanku yang kau sapa duluan?"

Ya, dia pacar Sakura.

Sasuke langsung beralih pada Sakura, "Maafkan aku, Saku."

Lalu berlanjut seperti adegan roman picisan kebanyakan. Pria ini, yang katanya hampir setiap malam menghangatkan ranjang Sakura. Membuat aku setiap pagi harus mendengarkan curhatan si pingky tentang kepuasan yang dia dapat karena ukuran penis Sasuke yang kelewat besar.

Ya, memang tampak sangat besar. Saat inipun aku sedang melirikkan mataku ke arah risleting celana Sasuke yang tampak sangat menggelembung.

Aku perawan dan aku ingin keperawananku segera berakhir. Walaupun Sasuke sering merayuku, tapi tak mungkin aku minta bantuannya. Selain karena dia pacar sahabatku, dia pasti hanya akan membuatku berteriak kesakitan saat selaput daraku robek, itu menurut yang aku baca. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Pokoknya aku ingin penis normal untuk yang pertama kali, yang besar-besar menyusul kemudian. Tapi siapa orangnya yang tepat untukku pertama kali? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku hampir tidak pernah melihat penis secara langsung.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata-chan?"

Matsuri bertanya padaku ketika aku berdiri dari kursiku.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, Matsuri-chan." jawabku singkat.

"Ngapain?"

"Meminjam kamus bahasa inggris. Hari ini kan ada kuliah farmakoterapi dengan dosen tamu dari luar negri?"

"Loh, bukannya kamu sudah punya ya?"

"Ah ettoooo... anooo... K-kamusku ketinggalan." jawabku dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Tak mungkin kan aku menjawab jujur kalau sebenarnya aku menstabilo semua kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan sex dalam kamusku. Cumshot, virgin, anal, oral, orgasme, dan lainnya.

"Ikut yaaaa, please... Aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk disini." pinta Matsuri manja.

"Matsuri-chwaaannn."

Kali ini seorang pria berambut merah tanpa alis tapi memakai eyeliner berteriak kearah kami. Dia tampan, wajahnya cool, tapi sayang kalau dengan Matsuri, dia tak lebih dari bocah gila.

"Enggak jadi deh, Hinata-chan. Eheheheeee..."

Aku mengangguk, lalu pergi sendirian ke perpustakaan. Aku paham, mana mungkin Matsuri bisa jauh-jauh dari Gaara, pria berambut merah tadi, pria yang selama ini selalu membagi spermanya hanya pada Matsuri-chan.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di koridor menuju perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki menghentikan langkahku. Dia tampan, keren, macho, hot, daaaan pokoknya tipe laki-laki yang membuat banyak wanita secara sukarela mengangkangkan selangkangannya. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini membungkuk sedikit dan berkata, "Hinata-senpai, maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Yah, hal ini memang sering terjadi padaku karena aku primadona kampus.

Aku meletakkan jariku didagu, berpikir sejanak.

Aku membayangkan kencan dengannya, lalu dia membawaku ke Love Hotel, dia menelanjangiku, melebarkan kedua pahaku, kemudian dia tertawa mengejek, " _Whooaa, bagian ini kelihatan aneh. Kau masih perawan ternyata, Hinata-senpai. Walau kau primadona kampus tapi kau tak sepopuler yang kukira._ "

Karena membayangkan itu, aku jadi malu dan berteriak dalam hati, ' _Tidddaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk...!_ '

"Maaf, aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku." aku menolaknya dengan halus, sekali lagi kuingatkan kalau aku ini gadis terhormat keturunan bangsawan yang sangat menjunjung sopan santun.

Setelah itu, aku melewati kouhaiku yang menangis tersedu-sedu setelah kutolak. Maaf saja yah, kau itu kelihatan seperti laki-laki petualang seks, bukan tipeku. Aku ini perawan, jadi aku ingin yang perjaka, biar adil. Walau aku tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari laki-laki perjaka di Jepang, tapi aku akan berusaha. Ini semua agar aku tidak dipermalukan saat mengatakan ' _Selamat tinggal keperawanaaaaaaaaan . . . . ._ '.

.

.

.

Aku sudah diperpustakaan, dan aku sedikit kesulitan sekarang.

Rasanya aku ingin marah pada Librarian di perpustakaan ini yang meletakkan kamus di rak bagian atas. Badanku kan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Aku berjinjit, tapi hanya membuatku menyentuh ujung kamus yang kuinginkan. Aku berjinjit lebih tinggi lagi, lalu rasanya badanku mulai oleng. Aku pasrah dan menutup mata, akhirnyaa,,,,

Brukkk.

Aku jatuh terduduk, "Tapi kok tidak sakit?"

Ketika aku membuka mataku, ternyata aku jatuh terduduk di atas badan seorang laki-laki. "Are?"

"Itteeeiii..."

Laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku mengaduh pelan, aah dia sepertinya tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin kebetulan saja dia lewat di belakangku saat aku jatuh tadi.

Aku menatap laki-laki yang sedang ku duduki, wajahnya tampan, rambut pirang, kulit eksotis dengan goresan tanda lahir di pipi, mirip bule, tapi melihat gestur tubuhnya yang tak bereaksi apapun padahal aku yang seksi ini sedang duduk di atasnya, tiba-tiba pikiran liar mengisi ruang otakku. Sepertinya dia belum berpengalaman, dia pasti perjaka, jadi dia tak mungkin menakutiku. Kalau dia jadi partner pertamaku, pasti menyenangkan. Dia pasti cocok. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata."

"Hah?" dia menyerngit bingung. Apa dia tak paham kalau aku mengajaknya berkenalan?

' _Pokoknya aku harus tanya, aku harus menanyakannya._ ' kataku dalam hati.

"Anooo."

"Ya?" alisnya tertaut bingung.

"Kau masiiiih..."

"Masih apa?"

"Masih,,,,,,, perjaka kan?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sengaja kubuat manis.

Wajahnya langsung shock.

Belum sempat aku berkedip, dia langsung kabur.

Shiittt,,, harusnya aku menanyakan namanya tadi, bukan bertanya apa dia masih perjaka atau tidak.

Aaahh~, aku menarik-narik rambutku, tanda aku menyesali perbuatanku tadi.

Tatapan mataku berhenti di lantai, mungkin sepertinya keberuntunganku tidak berhenti sampai disini.

Sebuah benda berbentuk pelat datar berukuran kecil terbuat dari plastik tergeletak disampingku. Itu pasti kartu pengenal mahasiswa dari orang tadi.

Aku memungut benda itu, lalu membaca tulisannya.

'Uzumaki Naruto, Mahasiswa semester 4 Fakultas Teknik Todai.'

Aku bergumam, "Ternyata mahasiswa fakultas sebelah, aku harus kesana saat jam makan siang nanti. Merencanakan sesuatu untuk merebut keperjakaannya dan melepas keperawananku."

Aku memegang erat kartu itu, meyakinkan hatiku kalau masa perawanku yang sangat memalukan ini akan segera berakhir. Kheheheheeee...

.

.

.

Seperti rencana awal, saat jam makan siang aku berjalan menuju bangunan sebelah, tempat Fakultas Teknik berada.

Ketika aku berjalan, lagi-lagi ada laki-laki yang mencegatku. Dia tampak sopan, penampilannya tak kalah hot dibandingkan dengan laki-laki yang mencegatku di koridor perpustakaan tadi. Dia bertanya padaku, "Hinata-san?"

"Ah iya benar." aku tak mengenal laki-laki ini, tapi kalau dia tahu namaku, itu wajar saja karena aku terkenal.

"Apa aku boleh minta fotomu."

Aku tak langsung mengiyakan tapi berpikir sejenak, melakukan simulasi dalam otakku. Dia meminta fotoku, setelahnya dia bergegas mencari toilet dan nge-Fap sambil membayangkanku dengan foto yang dia ambil.

Imajinasiku membayangkan hal berbahaya, alarm peringatan berbunyi nyaring, jadi "Maaf, aku kurang suka difoto. Kata nenekku, kalau banyak berfoto, maka sudah banyak memiliki kenangan di dunia dan kematian akan lebih cepat menjemput. Aku tidak mau mati muda, jadi kumohon mengertilah.!"

Walau alasanku mengada-ada, tapi sepertinya efektif. Laki-laki ini langsung pergi dari hadapanku dengan wajah masam. Tapi aaahh, siapa peduli dengan dia.

Aku sampai di bangunan Fakultas Teknik. Aku mencari-cari laki-laki perjaka yang aku incar. Celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, tapi nihil. Mending tanya seseorang saja.

Aku berjalan kearah dua gadis yang sedang berbicara, mengganggu sebentar tak apa-apa juga kan?

Ketika aku sudah dekat dengan mereka, aku terhenti karena obrolan mereka menyebutkan nama Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang ku cari saat ini.

Gadis pertama bicara dengan pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ugghh,,,, aku benar-benar puas tadi malam. Uzumaki-san memang hebat, dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Gadis kedua menyahut, "Hah, beneran? Kau bayar dia berapa sampai dia mau bersamamu?"

Tunggu, pembicaraan apa ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

"Lumayan lah, uang jajanku seminggu."

"Mahal banget, aku malam sabtu kemarin bayar dia tak sampai setengah dari itu."

"Tak apa lah, aku suka servicenya, sebagai gigolo, dia sangat profesional."

WHAATTT...? Jadi Uzumaki Naruto itu gigolo, dia bukan perjaka lagi dong. Shiiittt,,, aku tertipu wajah polosnya. Aku sangat amat kesal.

Aku hendak beranjak pergi namun perkataan dari salah satu gadis penyewa jasa Naruto tadi membuatku berhenti.

"Yup, gigolo submisif memang top banget." kata gadis kedua.

Gigolo tipe submisif? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Iya dong. Uzumaki-san mau disuruh melakukan apa saja, mudah diajak bekerjasama dan yang pasti kita sebagai perempuan yang mendominasi."

"Bener banget tuh, aku jadi kepengen deh menyewa jasanya lagi. Oh iya, kau punya nomor telepon Uzumaki-san tidak?, aku baru saja dapat kiriman uang dari ayahku, jadi aku ingin menggagahi dia malam ini."

"Dasar kau ini, gairah seksualnya yang seperti ini bikin hidupmu sangat boros tahu!"

Aku tak lagi mendengarkan omongan mereka. Sekarang aku mengerti, Uzumaki Naruto-kun itu gigolo, gigolo tipe submisif. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku sangat bergairah, badanku terasa sangat panas, aku ingin dipuaskan sekarang.

Sifat Hime-dere ku bergejolak. Persetan dengan perjaka, aku mau Naruto-kun. Gigolo submisif pasti lebih baik dari perjaka, berpengalaman namun tak menakutkan. Aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang di takdirkan menjadi budakku, pelayanku, boneka manisku. Ughhh,,, aku jadi membayangkan seperti pemeran wanita perkasa dalam film dewasa yang ada di laptopku, film yang kutandai 5 bintang dan tak pernah bosan kutonton walaupun sudah kuulang puluhan kali.

Ini luar biasa, selain ingin memiliki 100 partner seks, impian lainku adalah punya budak seks yang hanya untukku. Menyekap dia dikamarku setahun penuh, memuaskanku setiap saat, mendominasi dia dalam segala gaya diatas ranjang. Dia adalah laki-laki langka, dimana kebanyakan laki-laki tak sudi kalau mereka didominasi perempuan. Yaaaa,,, aku harus memilikinya, bagaimanapun aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin memiliki Uzumaki Naruto untuk diriku sendiri.

Karena hal tadi, aku jadi ileran. Setelah membersihkan air liur yang keluar disudut bibirku, aku berjalan menjauh, mencari Uzumaki Naruto-kun sendirian. Kalau aku bertanya pada kedua gadis tadi, aku pasti akan disangka hendak menyewa jasa gigolo itu juga. Tidak, itu memalukan untuk gadis terhormat sepertiku.

Setelah lima belas menit mencari, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan Naruto-kun di parkiran mobil Fakultas Teknik.

Ah tapi dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang perempuan yang bersamanya, pakaiannya modis dan seksi tapi dia menggunakan selendang hitam yang menutup kepalanya, serta kacamata hitam. Aku merasa familiar dengan perempuan itu karena ujung rambut blondenya yang sampai ke pantat dan poni yang menutup matanya yang sebelah kiri.

Aku sedikit mendekat, penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Daun telingaku menangkap suara mereka.

"Ini bayaranmu, apa kurang ?" perempuan itu memberikan sebuah amplop pada Naruto-kun. Suaranya… ini… aku sangat kenal suara ini.

Naruto-kun membuka isi amplop dan menghitung isinya, "Ti-tidak. Kau terlalu berlebihan membayarku, Yamanaka-San."

Bullseye!... Pantas saja aku familiar dengan wanita itu, wanita yang selama ini menghiasi layar laptopku, suara desahannya yang selalu terekam jelas di otakku. Dia, Yamanaka Ino, artis JAV profesional dengan bayaran paling fantastis selama empat tahun berturut-turut, pemain film dewasa yang menjadi favoritku, sosok yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai dewa seks olehku.

What the hell...! Tak kusangka, seorang Yamanaka Ino ternyata punya selera yang sama denganku? Padahal dia setiap hari berhubungan seks dengan banyak lelaki dalam filmnya, tapi sampai dia menyukai jasa Naruto-kun, maka laki-laki ini benar-benar hebat. Tak salah lagi, aku semakin yakin dengan pilihanku untuk menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai budak seksku

"Uang segitu cocok untukmu, dan berhenti dengan Yamanaka dan -san itu. Ino... Panggil aku Ino saat kau merintih dan melenguh kencang dibawah kuasaku maupun saat diluar, mengerti?"

"Ah, baiklah, Ino-chan."

"Bagus. Kau benar benar memberikanku yang terbaik. Kau tau, aku menginginkanmu lagi. Well, aku akan mengirimimu email nanti. Segera, saat aku tak sibuk."

Yamanaka Ino memeluk Naruto, menjilat lehernya dan kupingnya, sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi dari kampus Todai.

Aa..Aa..Aa… aku menutup mulutku, benarkah sebegitunya. Ini semua malah membuatku semakin bergairah.

Yamanaka Ino sudah pergi, maka sekarang giliranku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto-kun.

"Tunggu!" seruku padanya sebelum dia berjalan pergi.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya. Uzumaki Naruto kan?" tanyaku padanya, sekedar basa-basi. Aku berusaha memasang tampang angkuh dan arogan bak wanita-wanita sadistik dalam film yang pernah kutonton, walau dalam hati aku luar biasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku merendahkan harga diriku pada seorang laki-laki hanya demi seks.

Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Tampaknya dia tak mengenalku, meski begitu dari wajahnya dia kelihatan sedang berusaha mengingatku.

"Aku orang yang jatuh menimpamu saat di perpustakaan tadi."

Dari ekspresinya, dia kelihatan hendak pergi dariku. Mungkin akibat pertanyaaku tentang keperjakaan telah menyinggung perasaanya.

"Ini milikmu kan?" aku menunjukkan kartu pengenal mahasiswa miliknya.

Dia tampak terkejut, tangannya langsung menggapai kartu itu. Namun aku tarik kembali tanganku, "Khuhuhuuu..." Aku menyeringai padanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresinya sekarang, aku mengambil amplop tebal didalam tasku, lalu menyerahkan itu bersamaan dengan kartu tanda pengenal mahasiswa Todai miliknya.

"Terima ini, dan besok malam temui aku di Imperial Hotel.! Kau ingat namaku kan? Tanyakan saja pada resepsionis dan pelayan akan menunjukkan dimana kamarnya." Sungguh, aku hampir saja kehabisan nafas hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi. Aku ini masih perawan, bukan tante-tante kaya kesepian yang punya pengalaman segudang bermain dengan gigolo.

Imperial Hotel adalah salah satu hotel bintang enam ternama di Tokyo, bukan hanya karena mewah, lebih penting lagi karena hotel itu sangat menjaga privasi tamunya. Ini sangat penting agar tidak ada skandal yang merusak nama baik keluargaku.

Kulihat ekspresi Naruto jadi tenang, dia pasti paham maksudku. Lagipula aku yakin dia akan senang. Didalam amplop itu, ada segepok uang yang aku yakin isinya jauh lebih banyak dari yang diberikan Yamanaka Ino. Sebenarnya itu adalah uang tunai dari ayahku untuk donasi LSM kampus, tapi tak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya nanti.

Sebelum berpisah, aku mengatakan salam pada Naruto-kun. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, besok malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC**

 **.**

 **Note :** Chapter ini dari sisi Hinata dulu, chap depan dari sudut pandang Narutonya. Okeh.

Ada yang bisa ngasih saran judul, karena aku buat judul juga asal-asalan, Heheeeeee...

Ini cuma proyek kecil, MC 5-7 chapter. Update ga teratur dan yaaah, maaf kalau isinya berisi kata-kata kotor, aku harap pembaca sekalian sudah dewasa dan bijak untuk menyikapinya.

Terakhir aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk Mba Rin, Mba Linna dan beberapa orang lainnya yang terlibat dalam pembuatan FF ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Summary : Sekelumit kisah perjalanan hidup Hinata sang perawan mesum dalam menapaki jalan kedewasaan, bersama Naruto si gigolo submisif, apakah mungkin akan tersemai benih-benih cinta? [AU setting][Yang masih bocah, Husss! Jauh-jauh sana gih!]**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Alternate Universe**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Jum'at, 23 September 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Menuju Impian**

 **Chapter 2. Profesi Naruto.**

"Hooooaammmmmm..."

kretakk...

kretakk...

kretakk...

"Brrrrrr..."

Menguap sekali, mengeliat untuk membenarkan posisi sendi tulang yang mungkin kurang pas, lalu bibirku bergetar dengan sendirinya. Itulah kebiasaanku setiap bangun tidur di pagi yang dingin.

Aku meremas pelan surai pirangku, menggeleng dan mengerjapkan kedua mata untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku, baru kemudian aku menyingkap selimut yang menghangatkanku saat tidur, turun dari ranjang, lalu ...

"Brrrrr..."

Sial!, aku mengigil lagi.

Kepalaku tertunduk, mataku melihat ke lantai. Ada beberapa lembar pakaian yang berserakan. Bibirku mengulas senyum hambar. Kuangkat wajahku lagi dan tampak jelas di mataku cermin meja rias yang memantulkan bayangan tubuh telanjang seorang laki-laki tegap dengan otot-otot yang pas disetiap bagian, tidak kurus, tidak berlebihan apalagi berlemak. Itu pantulan tubuhku sendiri.

Di cermin itu pula aku melihat pahatan wajah rupawan seorang ikemen, ikemen khas yang tampak seperti keturunan campuran Jepang-Eropa. Wajah itu sangat tampan dan menarik wanita manapun yang melihatnya baik sebagai objek yang diidolakan maupun objek pembangkit gairah seksual. Hanya saja kalau lebih jeli, akan terlihat bahwa wajah itu tidak sedikitpun memancarkan suatu bentuk tanda syukur pada Tuhan atas apa yang orang itu miliki.

Segera ku ambil celana ku yang tergeletak di dekat kaki ranjang, dan kupakai. Setidaknya, selembar pakaian ini mampu membuat area tubuhku yang sensitif lebih hangat.

Aku berjalan ke dekat jendela kaca, menyibak gordennya agar cahaya matahari pagi bisa masuk. Pandanganku tertuju ke bawah, melihat hiruk pikuk lalu lintas kota. Dari balik jendela kaca, ah tidak, lebih tepat kalau ini disebut dinding kaca, aku leluasa melihat hampir seluruh isi Kota Tokyo.

Aku membuang nafas panjang, katakanlah ini nafas lelah. Kenapa aku bisa bangun tidur dalam keadaan lelah?

Oke, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Greebbb...

"Mouuuu, Naru-chan. Sudah kukatakan kan tadi malam, kau harus langsung membangunkanku segera setelah kau bangun."

Wanita yang memelukku erat dari belakang ini bertingkah seperti anak remaja manja yang sedang merajuk, padahal kenyataannya dia berumur jauh dari kelakuannya sekarang.

"Aa, etto, ma-maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. Sebenarnya aku juga baru bangun."

"Ya, sudah lah. Tak apa, yang penting saat aku bangun tidur, kau lah orang yang pertama kali kulihat."

Wanita ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku, namun tetap terasa lembut. Dia mencari sumber kehangatan diantara dinginnya pagi hari, seolah baginya aku adalah kekasih yang sangat dia cintai dan sayangi.

Faktanya, itu tidaklah seperti yang terlihat.

Dia penyewa jasa dan aku penyedianya.

Dia pelanggan, sementara aku orang yang mencukupi kebutuhannya.

Dia wanita kesepian, sedangkan aku gigolo.

Itu ... Fakta!

Itu pula yang menjelaskan kenapa saat ini, keadaanku begini.

Dia memanggilku 'Naru-chan', lebih lengkapnya namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik Todai semester empat, lalu wanita yang memelukku adalah seorang wanita sosialita kaya raya yang berumur empat puluhan awal.

Dan kejadian tadi sudah terjelaskan dengan fakta singkat, yaitu dia wanita kesepian dan aku gigolo.

Fakta yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku bangun tidur dalam keadaan telanjang.

Fakta yang menjadi alasan kenapa pakaianku berserakan di lantai.

Fakta yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku bangun tidur di kamar hotel, satu dari sekian banyak kamar dalam gedung hotel pencakar langit. Itu sebabnya tadi aku melihat ke bawah memandangi lalu lintas kota Tokyo.

Fakta yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku mengehembuskan nafas lelah padahal baru bangun tidur.

Fakta yang menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak tidur sendirian tadi malam, melainkan tidur seranjang bersama wanita yang sekarang ini memelukku dari belakang.

Oh iya, aku tidak sendiri bangun tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Wanita yang memelukku ini juga bangun tidur dalam keadaan telajang tanpa tertutup apapun. Aku yang kini hanya memakai celana, bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya sepasang bongkahan daging padat yang menempel ketat di punggungku sekaligus bagaimana rasanya ketika puncak kecil payudara itu bergesekan dengan kulitku.

Tapi hei, itu sama sekali tak membuatku terangsang, malah aku merasa jijik. Jijik, sangat jijik. Bukan pada wanita yang memelukku, tapi pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa hina.

Jujur, aku sangat membenci pekerjaan ini. Sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaat benci, hingga membuatku ingin mengubur diri sendiri setiap kali aku bercermin.

Cukup terima dulu hal itu, segala hal tentangnya akan kuceritakan lain kali.

Kenyataan kalau aku sangat membutuhkan uang menjadi memaksaku bertahan pada profesi ini, dan masih 'bertahan hidup' hingga saat ini.

"Naru-chaaannnn~~~."

Seruan manja dari wanita yang memelukku dari belakang ini menuntut atensiku tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ayolaaahh, berapa kali harus kukatakan agar kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"I-iya. Maafkan aku, Mikoto-san."

"Nah, begitu lebih bagus. Meski aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau mau memanggil namaku dengan lebih khusus seperti laki-laki memanggil nama kekasihnya."

"Kalau yang itu, tidak mungkin kan? Aku ini hanya ..."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Kau selalu profesional dengan profesimu, dan menjaga ketat batasannya."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Mikoto-san."

Kurasakan gerakan mengangguk dari kepala yang dahinya menempel di pundakku.

"Sama-sama. Kau memang anak penurut."

'Anak penurut', itu yang baru saja Mikoto katakan dan itulah lakon yang kuperankan saat bersamanya, suatu hal yang menjadi tuntutan profesiku.

Cukup lama aku membiarkan dia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Rasanya hangat, namun hanya dikulitku, tidak sedikitpun sampai ke hatiku, apalagi memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Nee, Naru-chan."

Mikoto memanggil namaku lagi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Hm? Mikoto-san ingin sesua- ... Hyaaahhh"

Mikoto mengejutkanku dengan sebuah remasan keras pada area selangkanganku yang terbungkus kain celana. Walaupun itu cukup mengejutkan, tapi rintihan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah sebuah refleks terlatih atas tuntutan pekerjaan, bukan karena aku menikmatinya.

"Mikoto-san, apa m-masih belum cu-cukup yang semalammhh, -ughhh?" pertanyaanku yang terputus-putus keluar seiring badanku yang bergetar. Aku tadi mengatakan kalau aku berlakon sebagai 'anak penurut' kan, karena itulah badanku kubuat bergetar seperti ini, mengikuti permainan yang dilakukan Mikoto.

"Belum cukup. Kita baru bermain lagi tadi malam setelah dua minggu lebih kita tidak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu?"

Sialan wanita ini, jangan membuatku muak dan berkata seakan kau itu kekasihku. Lebih baik jujur, jujur kalau hanya tubuhmu saja yang merindukan tubuhku, iya kan?

"Tapi aku ada kuliah hari ini, kumohon." Aku meminta padanya agar dibebaskan, bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil meminta dibelikan permen pada ibunya.

"Bolos saja. Kau kan mahasiswa pintar, dapat beasiswa pula, apa susahnya mengejar materi pelajaran belakangan huh?"

"Iya sih, tapi- Ugghhhh..."

Lenguhanku keluar lebih kencang karena tangan Mikoto berhasil menurunkan risleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain tuh."

Mikoto mengejekku sambil tangannya mengelus dan meremas milikku. Tangannya hangat dan gerakannya begitu sensual hingga membuatku langsung ereksi.

dug...

Aku sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada dinding kaca. Mataku terpejam dan mulutku terus merintih karena perlakuan Mikoto. Jika saja kamar ini tidak terletak di lantai yang sangat tinggi dan kacanya tidak gelap, sudah pasti orang-orang dijalanan akan melihatku diperlakukan seperti binatang.

Kurasakan Mikoto tampak senang karena berhasil membuatku begini, dia merasa dirinya berhasil menaklukkan seorang laki-laki dibawah kuasanya, dia senang karena mendominasi atas tubuhku.

Nyatanya dia hanya wanita jalang yang bodoh. Aku gigolo, meski aku benci pekerjaan ini tapi aku yakin diriku cukup lihai memerankannya. Sebagai penyedia jasa, tentu aku harus selalu menyenangkan pelangganku. Aku selalu merintih dan bertindak serta membuat reaksi apapun yang sangat disukai pelangganku. Termasuk saat ini, ketika penisku ereksi begitu disentuh Mikoto. Itu hanya untuk menyenangkannya. Jika semua laki-laki diluar sana akan ereksi karena gairah seksualnya bangkit akibat sajian eksotik dari wanita yang mempertontonkan tubuhnya dan bertindak erotis, maka aku tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak sedikitpun tertarik dengan tubuh perempuan, malah dalam hati aku merasa jijik memandangnya, apalagi jika perempuan itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan sensual dan erotis, rasanya aku ingin muntah. Saat ini, penisku bisa ereksi karena akulah yang menginginkannya ereksi, bukan karena terangsang oleh apapun, dan akan kembali rileks jika penisku sudah selesai dengan tugasnya melayani pelanggan. Anggap saja itu sebuah kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki gigolo sepertiku.

"Hnnngggh..."

Aku sengaja membuat rintihan yang lebih kencang dan berat saat tangan lain Mikoto menekan titik yang terletak dekat dengan kelenjar prostat. Mungkin dia berpikir disitu lah letak G-spot tubuhku, padahal mau ditekan di titik manapun, aku tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Rintihan tadi hanya demi memuaskan ego dia, dengan cara menipunya tentu saja.

Tok tok

Tok tok...

"Che, sialan!. Mengganggu saja."

Mikoto mendengus kesal setelah dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia berjalan ke ranjang, "Naru-chan, itu maid yang mengantar sarapan kita. Aku memesannya tadi malam. Kau bukakan pintu dan suruh dia menatanya di meja!"

Setelah mengatakan perintah itu, Mikoto menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

Aku tidak protes. Penisku sudah rileks kembali, lalu kubenarkan posisi celanaku. Tanpa baju, hanya mengenakan celana, aku berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya.

Seorang maid berusia 25-an, dia terbilang cantik. Pokoknya sesuai dengan kriteria maid yang seharusnya, mungkin nilai 8,9 dari 10.

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk, kusuruh dia menata sarapan di meja.

Dia keluar setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Namun sebelum melewati pintu, dia memberiku sepotong kertas kecil.

Ku amati yang tertulis disana, sederet angka yang membentuk nomor telepon.

Maid itu tersenyum manis padaku, "Hubungi aku kalau kau senggang."

Dia pun berlalu. Pintu kututup kembali.

Saat aku berbalik, ternyata Mikoto sudah duduk dikasur. Hanya tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut, dia membiarkan payudaranya yang cukup besar kelihatan menggantung.

Wajahnya tertekuk cemberut, namun aku tahu itu hanya dibuat-buat. "Pelanggan baru lagi, Naru-chan?"

Dia pasti menanyakan tentang maid tadi. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Mikoto memang sering membawaku ke hotel ini, hotel bintang 5 miliknya sendiri. Sangat mungkin maid yang tadi mengantarkan sarapan mengenalku sebagai pria panggilan bossnya, mungkin atas dasar itu pula dia langsung memberiku nomor telepon walau baru pertama kali berbicara denganku.

"Huuuuu,,, seandainya aku belum punya suami dan anak, lalu kau bukan gigolo saat kita pertama kali bertemu, pasti akan lebih indah. Ufufuuu..."

Mikoto tertawa pelan dan anggun.

Itu hanya ada dalam imajinasimu, Mikoto. Meski kita bertemu dalam keadaan seperti itu, bagiku kau tetaplah wanita jalang. Itu fakta karena jelas-jelas saat ini kau mengkhianati suamimu sendiri.

"Oh iya, barusan ponselku berbunyi, aku baru saja dapat pesan penting, jadi aku harus pulang ke rumah. Lebih baik kau segera mandi! Setelah kita sarapan, aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus. Kau bilang tadi ada kuliah kan?."

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Mikoto-san"

Sepuluh menit cukup untukku mandi. Aku memakai pakaian baru yang dibawakan Mikoto, katanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku harus langsung ke kampus setelah melayaninya. Dia betul-betul penuh persiapan.

Kini aku duduk berhadapan dengan Mikoto, sarapan bersama sebelum beraktifitas kembali seperti biasa. Dia pun sekarang sudah memakai pakaiannya, berbeda dengan pakaian kemarin, pasti dia juga sudah menyiapkannya. Meski tidak mandi, tampaknya dia yakin parfumnya mampu menutupi sisa-sisa aktifitas kami semalaman yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Tidak usah cepat-cepat makannya, memang kau buru-buru?"

Mikoto menegurku, dia sarapan dengan pelan dari sisi meja yang bersebrangan denganku. Dilihat dari etika yang dia gunakan saat makan, jelas sekali sangat mencirikan seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus pengusaha kaya raya bermartabat yang sangat anggun dan elegan, berbeda jauh kalau sudah meminta jasaku, saat itu dia akan terang-terangan tanpa malu-malu menunjukkan sisi jalangnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja hari ini dosen yang masuk sering memberikan pretest sebelum memulai materi, jadi aku ingin lebih cepat sampai di kelas agar sempat belajar sebentar."

"Oh."

Mikoto merespon singkat penjelasanku, Dia kembali makan dengan tenang.

Sambil makan, aku menatap dia. Mikoto adalah salah satu pelanggan tetapku, dan karena dia memberiku sangat banyak uang setiap kali aku melayaninya, dia kutempatkan dalam daftar pelanggan yang harus diprioritaskan.

Ah ya, tadi aku sudah mengatakan kalau kisah masa kelam bagaimana aku menjadi gigolo saat ini kuceritakan nanti kan? Tapi untuk sekarang aku punya cukup waktu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana aku menjalani profesiku sebagai gigolo.

Sama seperti pelacur, gigolo juga berkerja sebagai alat pemuas seks. Kebanyakan wanita cenderung menarik laki-laki disekitarnya untuk di ajak One Night Stand kalau mereka ingin bercinta, hanya wanita golongan tertentu saja yang sengaja menyewa jasa gigolo. Mereka adalah wanita berkelas yang punya penghasilan tinggi, atau paling tidak punya suami kaya namun kurang perhatian, dan juga punya selera aneh tentang seks. Itulah sebabnya tidak banyak laki-laki yang melakoni profesi ini jika dibandingkan dengan pelacur yang sangat digemari laki-laki haus seks bejat tak bermoral.

Pelacur memberikan tubuhnya pada pelanggan saja sudah cukup, berbekal bentuk tubuh ideal, seksi dan wajah cantik. Sangat berbeda dengan gigolo. Seorang gigolo dituntut harus berparas tampan rupawan, tubuh atletis proporsional, sehat fisik dan psikologis, berpenampilam modis dan catchy, punya daya tarik khas, serta yang wajib adalah mampu memberikan kepuasan seksual pada pelanggan, dalam hal ini aku dituntut memenuhi semua keinginan mereka yang seringkali menjadikanku pihak submisif diatas ranjang. Ada banyak kriteria yang harus dimiliki agar bisa laku menjadi gigolo karena pelanggan terlalu pilih-pilih.

Lalu yang paling penting dari semua itu, untuk bisa menarik minat pelanggan yang tidak segan membayar sangat mahal untuk sekali service, gigolo harus memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi yang baik, peka akan perasaan pelanggan, sanggup menghandle mood bermasalah, serta mampu memberi kebahagiaan dan menghapus mendung dihati mereka. Lalu ketika di atas ranjang, harus bisa memainkan peran sebagai tipe karakter pria apapun yang diimpikan wanita yang membayar mahal. Ini yang kusebut sebagai service plus bagi wanita yang hati dan perasaannya teramat kompleks.

Dan dari hal-hal itu, aku memiliki semua kriterianya.

Kalau cuma pelanggan biasa yang sebatas mencari kepuasan seksual, aku memasang tarif standar. Tapi berhubung wajahku tampan, badanku sehat dan proporsional serta punya daya pikat kuat, tak sedikit wanita-wanita jalang pencari kepuasan duniawi yang datang padaku. Hal itu kumanfaatkan untuk mencari uang lebih, dengan melelangkan diriku pada mereka, siapa yang bayar lebih tinggi akan lebih dulu kulayani.

Lain halnya dengan pelanggan kelas atas. Aku memasang tarif sangat mahal untuk layanan service plus dariku. Mereka adalah pelanggan tetap yang memiliki jadwal temu muka diatas ranjang yang teratur dan rutin. Memberi mereka kepuasan seksual dan kebahagian semu sesaat dari sosok laki-laki ideal yang diimpikan mereka. Jika aku berhasil melakukannya, mereka tidak segan membayarku lebih bahkan hingga lima kali lipat. Salah satu contohnya, ya Mikoto ini.

Apa aku kelihatan seperti laki-laki matre hedonis yang gila uang? Secara kasat mata memang begitu, tapi aku punya alasan kuat didalamnya, alasan yang memaksaku bertahan di profesi ini. Lain kali saja aku ceritakan tentang itu.

Sekarang fokus bicara tentang wanita di depanku ini, Uchiha Mikoto. Usianya sudah awal empat puluhan, meski begitu dia tetap kelihatan cantik seperti ibu-ibu muda. Dia datang padaku dan menjadi pelanggan tetapku sejak dua tahun lalu, dibawa oleh seseorang yang berperan besar mengubah hidupku yang awalnya normal menjadi seperti ini. Kudengar mereka berdua teman baik.

Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dan Mikoto selalu baik. Aku menjadi teman bicaranya, dia terbuka hal apapun padaku. Setiap dia ada masalah, pikirannya sedang tertekan atau pada titik jenuh, dia pasti datang padaku. Aku menjadi sosok pria penuh perhatian dan pengertian yang selalu ada di sisinya ketika dia butuh. Manakala di atas ranjang, aku memainkan peran 'anak penurut'. Mikoto punya sedikit kelainan pada jiwanya, dia selalu membayangkan mengagahi putranya sendiri. Namun itu urung ia lakukan karena meski jalang tapi dia masih waras.

Karena hubungan yang baik itulah, aku sangat mengenal bagaimana kepribadian Mikoto. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengalami masalah apapun dalam hidupnya. Suaminya tegas dan gila kerja tapi tetap perhatian, kedua putranya pun sangat sayang padanya, hartanya tak kurang apapun. Tapi dari yang kusimpulkan, dia hanya ingin berbuat di luar jati dirinya sebagai Nyonya Uchiha.

Hal itulah yang membuatku menganggap dia jalang. Dia itu sudah dilimpahi kebahagiaan, tapi masih mencari kepuasan padaku?

Sejauh ini, tidak hanya Mikoto saja, tapi menurutku semua wanita itu jalang, bejat, tak bermoral, egois, tak tahu diuntung dan tak mau bersyukur. Agak berlebihan kalau aku mengatakannya begitu, aku pasti akan didemo massal. Persempit saja begini, semua wanita yang kukenal selain ibu dan adik perempuanku adalah jalang dan aku membenci mereka.

"...-chan."

Aku benci perempuan!

"...ru-chan."

Aku benci diriku yang menjadi pemuas mereka.!

"Naru-channn~~~, heiii!"

"Ah yaa. Mikoto-san, ada apa?"

"Hm! Kau melamun?"

"Maaf." ucapku dengan kepala tertunduk, berharap sikapku sebagai anak laki-laki penurut bisa membuat emosinya luluh.

"Tidak masalah, hanya saja ekspresi wajahmu tadi membuatku takut."

"Benarkah?" aku mendongak lagi menatap lurus kekedua bola matanya, "Kalau begitu sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut padaku, "Iya-iya, lupakan saja." dia tampak berpikir mencari topik obrolan baru. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Izumi-chan?"

Oh Shit! Apa-apaan dia ini, jalang memanglah jalang.

"Aku dan Izumi-san baik-baik saja. Kami rutin bertemu sekali seminggu."

"Begitu kah? Baguslah. Jaga dia ya, dia menantu kesayanganku loh. Jangan sampai dia tidak puas dengan layananmu."

"Iya." jawabku seraya mengangguk.

Ini lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jalang lagi. Uchiha Izumi adalah menantu resmi Mikoto yang pertama, istri dari putra sulung bernama Uchiha Itachi yang baru menikah enam bulan lalu.

Sebelumnya aku sudah cukup mengenal Izumi yang masih berstatus calon menantu Nyonya Uchiha itu. Dia juga orang berada, wanita karier yang punya segudang uang. Seperti perempuan Jepang pada umumnya, dia juga mengikuti gaya hidup seks di luar nikah, dan dia merasa kurang dengan calon suaminya dalam urusan ranjang. Dia datang padaku, lalu karena dia merasa langsung cocok dengan service plus dariku, dia berganti status menjadi pelanggan tetap dengan jadwal pertemuan rutin.

Kejadian itu terjadi tujuh bulan lalu, sebulan sebelum Izumi menikah dengan Itachi. Mikoto tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja memergoki aku melayani Izumi di hotel, hotel tempatku berada sekarang. Aku kira hidupku akan berakhir, aku senang memikirkan itu, namun kenyataan memukul telak pemikiranku.

Faktanya, bukannya mengamuk, malah Mikoto menunjukkan antusiasmenya atas apa yang kulakukan bersama Izumi. Awalnya Izumi juga shock pernikahannya terancam gagal, namun segera setelah kejadian itu hubungan Izumi dan Mikoto makin rekat. Mereka tampak saling memahami kondisi mereka masing-masing, saling jujur dan berbagi banyak cerita. Kata orang bijak, hubungan dua manusia akan cepat terbentuk dan makin kuat jika memiliki kesenangan atau hobi yang sama. Dalam hal ini, mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai gigolo sepertiku. Oh God!

Itu jalang kan? Apa ada wanita yang bisa lebih jalang dari mereka berdua?

Hal paling jalang adalah saat mereka berdua punya waktu senggang bersamaan, pasangan ibu mertua - menantu itu memintaku threesome dengan aku sebagai pihak submisif.

Begitulah bobroknya moral wanita dari keluarga Uchiha.

Suami Mikoto yaitu Uchiha Fugaku serta putranya Uchiha Itachi yang kini menjadi suami Izumi, sebagai laki-laki kaya mereka seringkali 'jajan' di luar. Untuk orang kaya Jepang, itu terbilang wajar dan para istri pun kadangkala cukup tahu tentang itu. Mungkin atas dasar keadilan lah salah satu alasan Mikoto dan Izumi datang kepadaku.

Dengar-dengar dari cerita mereka berdua, anak kedua keluarga itu yakni Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang seumuran serta kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku, memiliki seorang pacar dan pacarnya itu pernah memakai jasaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, perempuan yang memakai jasaku cukup banyak hingga aku tidak hapal semuanya, kecuali pelanggan tetap. Lagipula Mikoto maupun Izumi tidak memberitahu siapa pacar Sasuke.

Demi keamanan, aku diberi oleh Mikoto data-data tentang Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke berserta kegiatan hariannya. Tujuannya untuk mencegahku dari pertemuan tak sengaja dengan Trio Uchiha itu.

Ada satu hal aneh dari laki-laki keluarga itu. Trio Uchiha tadi melakukan sesuatu pada penisnya untuk mencapai ukuran panjang dan diameter yang fantastis. Ukuran yang akan membuat aktor film porno profesional minder. Bahkan percaya tak percaya, kuda pun akan dibuat menangis iri.

Lebih buruk lagi, penis besar dan panjang adalah kebanggaan pria-pria Uchiha, sebesar rasa bangga Klan Uchiha jaman dahulu akan mata Sharingan. Okeh, di kalangan laki-laki ukuran penis memang akan menjadi kebanggaan kalau lebih dari yang lain, dan tidak sedikit perempuan menyukai ukuran itu. Tapi sungguh, ukuran penis seperti itu tidak dapat dijadikan tolok ukur kepuasan seksual wanita. Kebanyakan kaum hawa lebih menyenangi ukuran ideal, yang ukurannya ngepas di rongga vagina mereka sendiri.

Hei…. Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Mikoto sendiri yang menceritakan hal nista itu padaku. Mikoto mengatakan kalau dia suka penis besar suaminya, dia suka bagaimana Fugaku menggagahinya diatas ranjang, tapi ego dan kodratnya sebagai wanita masih melekat kuat. Mikoto tidak hanya ingin kepuasan seksual semata, dia menginginkan laki-laki yang mengerti segala sisi tentang dirinya, suka diberi perhatian, senang berbicara banyak hal tentang apa yang dia sukai, suka laki-laki ideal seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya, dan itu semua hanya dia dapatkan dariku, meski semua itu semu karena ia sendiri sadar kalau aku melakukannya hanya atas dasar tuntutan profesi.

Oh iya, Mikoto tahu beberapa wanita yang menjadi penghangat ranjang suaminya ketika diluar rumah atau saat sedang tugas. Dia juga tahu kalau ada selingkuhan suaminya yang pernah memakai jasaku, kalau tidak salah namanya Fuuka. Bukan pelanggan tetap, hanya pelanggan biasa yang mencari nuansa lain kepuasan ranjang, mungkin dia juga bosan dengan Fugaku yang hanya membanggakan ukuran penis, dan pastinya dia membayarku menggunakan uang pemberian Fugaku. Sedangkan Mikoto, menutup mata dan telinga akan hal itu.

Absurd banget kan hidupku? Dikelilingi hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Jika ada liang kubur didepanku, saat ini juga aku ingin masuk dan tidur selamanya, saking bencinya aku dengan diriku saat ini.

Akhirnya sarapan pun selesai. Sesuai rencana, aku diantarkan langsung oleh Mikoto ke kampus. Kami berdua duduk di kursi belakang limosin hitam. Ada seorang supir dan asisten pribadi keluarga Uchiha di kursi depan. Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua pelayan di Keluarga Uchiha berkerja profesional dan mereka sudah punya aturan tetap untuk membutakan mata, menulikan telinga, dan membungkam mulut mereka sendiri terhadap urusan-urusan pribadi setiap anggota keluarga kaya raya itu.

Ketika sampai di depan kampus, baru saja keluar dari limosin, Mikoto sempat-sempatnya menarik tengkukku dari jendela mobil yang terbuka lalu menyerang dengan lumatan ganas. Aku merespon baik ciumannya hingga ia melepas sendiri pagutannya.

Aku berdiri, tersenyum hangat dan melambai mengantar kepergiannya. Dasar dia itu, jalang tak terduga. Apa dia tidak takut kalau ada orang yang melihat hal tadi dan muncul skandal besar yang merusak nama Keluarga Uchiha hah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hooaammm..."

Aku menguap kecil, kedua kalinya aku bangun tidur hari ini. Sekarang masih belum siang, mungkin jam 10-an.

Hatiku sedang kesal sebenarnya. Setelah sampai di kelas, ternyata dosen tukang pretest itu tidak hadir. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku pulang ke apartemen dan tidur sampai siang, baru ke kampus lagi jika sudah masuk jam praktikum di lab. Aku masih lelah karena melayani Mikoto semalaman. Tapi karena malas pulang, aku memilih tidur di perpustakaan. Namun tidurku tidak bisa lama, selain karena bukan kebiasaanku tidur di perpus, entah sial atau apa hari ini perpus sangat ramai dan berisik.

Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening, tidur singkat pagi hari sama sekali tak membuatku lebih baik, malah makin buruk. Aku berdiri dari kusri, lalu berjalan, tidak tahu kemana tujuan kaki ini melangkah, yang penting aku ingin keluar dari perpus.

Di luar sana, aku tak memiliki satupun orang yang benar-benar bisa kuanggap 'teman'. Setiap laki-laki di kampus hanya sebatas kenalan saja, sesekali berinteraksi normal layaknya teman sekelas, bercanda, atau berbagi jawaban tugas dan ulangan karena kapasitas dan kecepatan pemprosesan otakku cukup menonjol di kelas. Aku membatasi hubunganku dengan mereka, merekapun begitu padaku. Sebagian dari mereka cukup tahu apa profesiku namun tetap menghargai dan menghormati jalan yang kutapaki. Jika suatu saat secara tak sengaja ada di antara mereka yang punya kekasih, lalu kekasih mereka memakai jasaku, tentu akan jadi masalah kan? Aku dan mereka sama-sama sadar akan kemungkinan itu, seolah kami saling memahami. Karena itulah, pada akhirnya aku tidak sekalipun menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Itulah laki-laki, makhluk penuh logika yang mampu berpikir logis jauh ke depan. Bukan karena hati laki-laki kuat tapi karena menghindari rasa sakit dan tak mau merasakannya.

Kalau teman sekelas dan kenalan perempuan lainnya, mereka semua hanya jalang, tak ada satupun yang baik. Mereka mencariku hanya saat memiliki uang, lalu menarikku ke atas ranjang. Setelah selesai, mereka meninggalkanku dengan setumpuk rasa benci yang kian dalam pada jenis mereka.

Aku benar-benar sendirian di Tokyo ini, memikirkannya membuatku sadar betapa mirisnya takdir hidupku.

Brukkk.

Tidak tahu darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba ada tubuh perempuan yang jatuh menimpaku. Membuatku terbaring kesakitan di lantai dengan posisinya yang duduk di perutku.

Aku marah tentu saja, dalam hati. Sebenci-bencinya aku dengan diriku sendiri, tapi tubuhku ini aset berharga, aku tidak ingin ada luka lecet sedikitpun. Dengan tubuh ini aku mengumpulkan uang untuk bertahan hidup dan memenuhi kewajibanku yang lain.

Kulihat perempuan itu, dahinya tertutup poni rata dari surai berwarna indigo, rupa wajahnya terpahat sempurna, bentuk tubuh yang sangat pas dan ideal dengan bongkahan daging dan lemak yang komposisinya sangat tepat di bagian-bagian tertentu. Kulitnya, cukup hanya dengan melihat saja tanpa menyentuhnya, siapapun akan tahu kalau itu adalah kulit dengan kualitas nomor satu. Selera fashionnya kekinian namun tetap mengendepankan norma dan sopan santun.

Penilaianku pertamaku padanya, dia jalang, JA-LANG!. Kenapa? Karena dia perempuan, dan bagiku semua perempuan selain ibu dan adikku adalah jalang. Penilaian lainnya secara fisik sebagai perempuan, singkat kukatakan dia seperti mendapat berkah dari Sang Dewi Kecantikan.

Dia membuka kedua bola matanya yang menurutku indah dengan ekspresi wajah bingung, lalu berguman sendiri yang tak kudengar apa. Kupikir dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuhku. Baiklah, saat ini kau kumaafkan, Jalang.

Setelah beberapa saat membuka mata dan sadar bahwa dia jatuh menimpaku, bukannya bangun menjauh, tapi dia malah menatapku lekat-lekat. Hei aku kesakitan tahu, dan kau malah enak-enakan menduduki perutku!

Kulihat dari bagaimana cara dia menatapku, tidak jauh berbeda dengan jalang-jalang lain yang melihatku karena nafsu dan ingin memakai jasaku. Cih! brengsek.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata."

"Hah?" aku menyerngit bingung. Tentu saja, apa-apaan dia ini? Aku tak ingin tahu namamu, aku ingin kau menjauh dari tubuhku sekarang juga.

"Anooo..."

Dia tampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Ya?" anggukku sekali beserta ekspresi wajah penasaran yang sengaja kubuat lucu dan imut di mata para perempuan.

Seberapa besar pun aku tidak menyukainya, tapi bisa jadi suatu saat nanti aku membutuhkannya. Aku percaya pada Tuhan, dan takdir Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu. Bisa saja seseorang yang saat ini adalah penjahat, menjadi orang yang sangat baik dimasa depan nanti. Karena itulah, aku berusaha memberikan kesan pertama yang baik padanya karena mungkin dia akan menjadi salah satu tambang emasku nanti. Ahaaa, otakku benar-benar sudah rusak.

"Kau masiiiih..."

"Masih apa?"

Dia menunjukkan raut wajah manis menenangkan, "Masih,,,,,,, perjaka kan?"

Ha? Aku membuat ekspresi shock. What the fuck! Bajingan! Bedebah! Kau jalang keparat!

Untuk saat ini saja, dia perempuan yang paling kubenci.

Setelah menyingkirkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit paksaan, tentu saja aku masih waras untuk tidak membuat masalah pada siapapun, aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Mungkin banyak pria Jepang akan tersinggung jika ditanyai seperti itu, terutama mereka yang benar-benar masih perjaka. Tapi jujur aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali, tapi pertanyaannya tentang 'perjaka' tadi membuatku mengingat lagi trauma mental hebat akibat kejadian yang pernah kualami saat aku baru masuk SMA dahulu. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, aku harus segera ke toilet untuk membuang semua isi perutku.

Sialan...!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku keluar dari toilet dengan kondisi perut yang lebih baik. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman kampus. Disana ada pohon rindang dengan rumput halus sebagai lantainya. Menikmati angin segar saat cuaca mulai panas begini pasti bisa membuat kondisiku kembali seperti semula.

Lima langkah sebelum aku sampai di taman kampus, mataku menangkap sosok yang saat ini sangat ingin kuhindari karena aku masih lelah berurusan dengan pekerjaan.

Yamanaka Ino, usianya 3 tahun di atasku. Seperti Mikoto dan Izumi, dia juga pelanggan tetapku.

Kalau duo jalang Uchiha itu menginginkan aku karena hal yang tak mereka dapatkan dari suami mereka masing-masing, maka Ino menginginkanku sebagai partner latihan.

Yah, partner latihan, itu katanya. Kedengaran kurang masuk akal, tapi mengingat profesinya sebagai artis JAV profesional, maka jadi wajar kalau itu demi meningkatkan totalitasnya dalam membuat film porno.

Sebenarnya aku bingung dengannya. Dia artis pro, berakting menjadi kelihaiannya, sudah ratusan laki-laki yang menjadi lawan mainnya, serta sudah banyak teknik, gaya, dan aliran yang dia gunakan. Wanita normal secara seksual pasti sudah sangat puas dengan itu, atau mungkin bosan dan lelah dengan yang namanya seks. Tapi kenapa dia masih membutuhkanku juga?

Dia terdaftar sebagai pelanggan tetapku dengan service plus, jadi aku membangun komunikasi yang baik dengannya. Hubunganku dengan Ino, sama baiknya seperti hubunganku dengan Mikoto ataupun Izumi. Pernah suatu ketika aku menanyakan tentang hal itu padanya.

Lalu dia menjelaskan dengan santai, _"Kau tahu Naru-kun, berhubungan seks itu tak semudah dan seenak kelihatannya. Bagi orang tertentu seperti aku, untuk benar-benar mencapai kepuasan harus memiliki chemistry yang bagus dengan partner. Aku ingin membuat karya yang berkualitas. Seringnya berganti lawan main bahkan dengan pria yang baru kenal membuatku tak mendapatkan sense itu. Agar aku bisa membuat ekspresi fake orgasm yang tampak sangat nyata saat membuat film, aku bahkan harus selalu membayangkan dirimulah yang menggagahiku. Hanya darimu aku mendapatkan itu, katakanlah aku mencintaimu, walau kita sama-sama sadar kalau hubungan kita diikat oleh uang."_

Aku dibuat bungkam oleh ucapan manisnya. Karena itulah penilaianku padanya berubah. Aku yang semula menganggapnya jalang, sekarang menganggap dia jalang yang sangat mendalami perannya sebagai jalang.

Namun aku masih bisa melihat ada hal baik dibalik semua lakon hidup yang dia jalani. Saat bersamaku, dia kelihatan sangat jujur. Aku tidak dapat menampik kenyataan kalau Ino selalu merasa senang dan bahagia ketika bersamaku, sangat jauh berbeda dibanding saat dia bermain peran di filmnya.

Kalau bagaimana urusan ranjangku dengan Ino, kami selalu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, seperti pasangan suami istri yang saling terikat oleh chemistry cinta yang hakiki.

Sebab aku sanggup memberikan semua kebahagiaan itu untuk Ino, dia tak segan memberiku banyak uang. Bahkan dia pernah sekali memintaku untuk menjadi gigolo pribadinya dengan bayaran seluruh penghasilannya sebagai artis JAV. Aku mengartikan itu sebagai sebuah lamaran pernikahan. Dan secara tegas tanpa menyinggung perasaannya, aku menolak tawaran itu.

Heiii, aku ini laki-laki, logiku berjalan dengan normal. Sehina-hinanya aku sebagai gigolo, mana mungkin aku mau punya istri seorang artis JAV.

Aku bukan orang yang mempermasalahkan masa lalu orang lain. Jadi misalnya membuat negosiasi dan Ino berhenti menjadi artis JAV, lalu aku menjadi suaminya, itu tak masalah. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Bukan karena dia bekas artis JAV, tapi karena dia tidak punya sumber penghasilan fantastis lagi. Aku butuh uangnya, bukan dirinya, camkan itu!

Melihat ekspresinya saat aku menolak tawarannya, dia tampak mengerti apa isi kepalaku. Bagaimanapun kami saling mengenal kan? Namun dia tidak marah, kurasa dia cukup mengerti kondisiku.

"Naru-kuuunnn~~~, sini!"

Ino melambai padaku. Penampilannya modis dan tidak terlalu terbuka tapi tetap nampak seksi. Sebuah kacamata hitam tebal bertengger di atas batang hidungnya, surai pirangnya yang lebih pucat dari rambutku tergerai panjang dan tertutup selendang. Itu penampilannya saat di tempat umum. Karena profesi dan popularitasnya, dia selalu menutupi identitasnya di depan khalayak untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Aku melenggang berjalan menghampirinya. Kutampakkan senyum palsuku yang sangat dia sukai saat sampai di dekatnya.

"Yamanaka-san, sungguh tidak kusangka kau akan datang kesini." ucapku lembut.

Pada Ino, aku berperan sebagai karakter laki-laki romantis. Peran itu yang paling cocok kutopengkan, aku tahu lima menit pertama setelah pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

"Mouu, aku kangen tahu."

"Ya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Tiba-tiba ada setangkai bunga kecil mekar berwarna putih yang jatuh melayang pelan didekatku, aku tidak tahu itu bunga apa tapi aku yakin berasal dari salah satu pohon di taman ini. Aku menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah lalu menyelipkannya di telinga Ino.

"Daripada jatuh ke tanah, bunga ini jauh lebih indah saat ia berada disini, Nona Manis."

Aku mengatakannnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kehangatan senyuman palsu yang kuulas. Sebelum menarik tanganku kembali, aku mengusap pelan pipi Ino yang memerah.

Aku sukses membuat pelanggan tetapku ini tersipu malu.

"Et-etoo, b-bisakah ..."

"Apa?"

"Emmm..."

Dengan sabar aku menunggu dia melanjutkan ucapannya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar luluh karena perlakuanku tadi.

"Emm, b-bisakah kita ke apartemenku."

"Aa-..."

"Aku tahu!" Ino langsung memotong cepat ucapanku. Wajahnya tak berani menatapku, lirikan matanya bergerak liar ke kiri dan ke kanan, tingkahnya natural seakan dia gadis remaja polos yang dimabuk asmara. "Aku tahu hari ini di luar jadwal rutin kita, tapiiii... Kumohon, Naru-kun."

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku tak kuasa menolak, "Baiklah."

"Yeah. Arigatou, Naru-kun."

"Hm." dengusku pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepalanya yang tertunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya.

Sialannnn...

Hei!, bukan berarti aku luluh padanya. Aku hanya butuh uangnya. Titik!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir. Aku kembali ke kampus karena ada praktikum. Ini di kawasan Fakultas Teknik Todai. Aku baru saja keluar dari mobil Ino, dia yang mengantarku kembali setelah aktifitas kami di apartemennya.

Ino juga keluar dari mobilnya, dengan kacamata hitam dan selendang yang menutup kepalanya. Dia memberikan amplop tebal padaku.

"Ini bayaranmu. Apa kurang, Naru-kun ?"

Aku membuka amplop dan menghitung isinya, "Ti-tidak. Kau terlalu berlebihan membayarku, Yamanaka-San."

"Uang segitu cocok untukmu, dan berhenti dengan Yamanaka dan -san itu. Ino... Panggil aku Ino saat kau merintih dan melenguh kencang di bawah kuasaku maupun saat di luar, mengerti?"

Dia nampak jauh lebih senang dan bahagia dibanding sebelum aku memberikan service padanya. Moodnya juga kelihatan sangat bagus. Bahkan saat ini dia menunjukkan sisi agresifnya padaku dengan perkataan manja bernada menuntut tadi.

"Ah, baiklah, Ino-chan."

"Bagus. Kau benar benar memberikanku yang terbaik. Kau tau, aku menginginkanmu lagi. Well, aku akan mengirimimu email nanti. Segera, saat aku tak sibuk."

Yamanaka Ino memelukku, menjilat leher dan kupingku.

Refleks yang terlatih kuciptakan sebagai responnya, aku melenguh kecil dengan tangan yang mendekap erat tubuhnya, lalu berbisik dengan nada sensual, "Kau nakal, Nona Manis."

Dia menghentikan perbuatannya lalu tersenyum genit padaku sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari kampus Todai.

Aku mendesah panjang, tubuhku semakin lelah. Tapi tak apa, hal baiknya aku dapat tambahan uang yang cukup banyak hari ini.

Mobil Ino sudah tak tampak lagi dimataku. Aku berbalik, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang lab di lantai dua.

"Tunggu!"

Suara perempuan yang memanggil namaku membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku berbalik menatapnya, seorang perempuan cantik bersurai indigo. "Anda memanggil saya?" tanyaku sopan.

"Ya. Uzumaki Naruto kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Aku saja tidak mengenalnya. Kalau seperti ini situasinya, jawaban yang paling mungkin adalah dia jalang yang ingin menyewa jasaku. Begitulah kalau ada perempuan yang tak kukenal mengetahui namaku. Sebagai gigolo, aku cukup populer di kalangan para jalang-jalang berduit.

Kutatap dia lekat. Tck, apa-apaan ekspresi angkuh dan arogan di wajahnya itu? Memangnya dia siapa hah?

"Aku orang yang jatuh menimpamu saat di perpustakaan tadi."

Oh aku ingat, dia jalang brengsek tadi pagi. Sialan, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengannya sih?

Aku tak ingin mencari masalah, jadi lebih baik aku pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Suaranya mencegat langkahku.

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Lagian kalau kupikir-pikir, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena pertanyaannya tadi pagi yang membuatku kembali mengingat trauma. Dia mungkin cuma iseng, tidak tahu apapun tentang masalahku. Tidak ada alasan aku membencinya selain karena dia berjenis perempuan alias makhluk jalang.

"Ini milikmu kan?"

Dia menunjukkan kartu mahasiswa milikku. Aku cukup terkejut, benda itu hilang sejak tadi pagi, tapi kapan dia memilikinya?

Hap...

"Khukhukhuuu..."

Dia tersenyum menyeringai karena berhasil mengagalkan usahaku merebut kartu itu dari tangannya.

Apa-apaan? Dia mau mengerjaiku huh?

"Terima ini, dan besok malam temui aku di Imperial Hotel.! Kau ingat namaku kan? Tanyakan saja pada resepsionis dan pelayan akan menunjukkan dimana kamarnya."

Dia mengembalikan kartu mahasiswa milikku bersamaan dengan sebuah amplop tebal yang aku yakini isinya segepok uang.

Sudah kuduga akan begini akhirnya. Dia datang dengan niat menyewa jasaku, bukan orang baik yang ingin mengembalikan barangku yang hilang. Dasar jalang bedebah!

Aku menata emosi di hatiku. Baiklah, saatnya bekerja. Aku butuh uangnya.

Kesan pertama yang kudapat darinya adalah dia tuan putri manja sok berkuasa yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Karena itulah, aku membuat gestur tubuh dan ekspresi seperti budak penurut yang tak bisa membantah perintah tuannya. Kupikir dia akan menyukai karakter itu.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi besok malam."

Ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ingatanku kembali ke perpus, nama jalang itu, Hyuga Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai perjanjian. Kini aku sedang diantar oleh pelayan Hotel menuju kamar yang sudah di reservasi atas nama Nona Hyuga Hinata. Imprial Hotel, itu namanya. Hotel supermewah dengan layanan yang sangat menjaga privasi tamunya. Tidak salah kalau dia mereservasi kamar di hotel ini.

Aku sudah mencari tahu sedikit informasi tentang Hyuga Hinata serta kesehariannya. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya, mengingat dia membayarku dengan jumlah uang luar biasa fantastis, aku harus memberi pelayanan terbaik yang kubisa. Dia tambang emas, dan kalau bisa dia harus menjadi pelanggan tetapku.

Hyuga Hinata, putri sulung dari seorang pengusaha perbankan dan farmasi terbesar se-Asia, dia juga memiliki garis keturunan bangsawan yang bersambung langsung dengan Keluarga Kekaisaran Jepang. Masih single, belum menikah, dan kesehariannya selalu tampil sebagai sosok tuan putri anggun yang sangat menjaga sopan santun.

Itu sedikit informasi yang kudapat. Kupikir statusnya itu menjadikan dia perempuan bermartabat, nyatanya dia juga termasuk jalang.

Pelayan hotel pamit undur diri setelah mengantarkanku sampai di depan pintu kamar.

Menarik nafas sekali lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Pintu itu terbuka otomatis tanpa ada yang membukakan, mungkin mekanismenya sangat hebat, aku sendiri baru pertama kali ke hotel supermewah ini. Kuberanikan diri masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali rapat-rapat.

Melihat ke sekeliling, kuyakin ini kamar kelas terbaik. Desain interior ruangan serta fasilitas dan semua furniture, mewahnya seperti tak ternalar akal.

Di dekat jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih tipis, perempuan yang memanggilku kesini duduk anggun di kursi sambil membaca majalah.

Menyadari kedatanganku, dia cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali majalah yang ia baca. Lalu berdiri menatapku, ekspresinya tampak seperti orang panik.

"Se-sejak kapan k-kau disitu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajahku.

"Ah, bukannya tadi pintunya terbuka otomatis. Aku kira aku sudah dipersilahkan masuk, Hyuga-sama."

Dia kini menghela nafas teratur, mungkin untuk mengurangi kepanikannya.

"Oh, mungkin aku tadi lupa menutup pintunya rapat-rapat."

Ha? Sialan. Aku tertipu. Kukira hotel mewah ini punya pintu yang bisa buka tutup otomatis atau dikendalikan dengan sebuat remote. Ternyata...!?

Dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada majalah di atas meja yang baru saja ia baca. Dari gambarnya saja aku yakin itu majalah porno. Aneh, belum pernah aku menemukan pelanggan yang membawa benda macam itu, biasanya langsung ke praktek. Atau bisa jadi dia hanya ingin menambah referensi. Masa bodoh lah, aku tidak peduli.

"Hei kau, duduk disana!"

Hinata menunjuk ke arah kasur. Aku langsung mengikuti perintahnya. Dia sudah mulai dengan tingkah sok berkuasa, jadi aku akan menjadi budak penurut yang tak berani membantah.

Walau aku hanya melihat ke arah kakinya, tapi aku tahu Hinta sedang memandangiku sekarang. Mungkin jalang itu sedang berpikir, gaya macam apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat bercinta denganku.

Tch, terserahmu lah Hyuga-sama yang mulia. Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu.

"Eh?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di kasur, tepat di sampingku. Apa dia sebegitu tidak sabaran?

Hei jalang, setidaknya kau harus sedikit mengenalku dulu kan sebelum bercinta. Bicara apa kek!

Kurasakan tanganku digenggam olehnya. Genggaman tangannya erat, seolah ia tak mau melepaskan mangsanya. Ada sedikit getaran disana, mungkin karena nafsunya sudah hampir sampai di puncak.

Tidak kusangka akan bertemu pelanggan macam ini. Pelanggan lain selalu membangun suasana yang baik dulu sebelum mulai menyerang. Lah ini?

Brukkk..

Tahu-tahunya Hinata sudah merebahkan tubuhku di kasur tanpa berkata apapun.

Aku berperan sebagai budak yang tak berani membantah kan? Jadi aku tidak sedikitpun memberi perlawanan. Aku lebih memilih diam dan pasrah, bertindak pasif, membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Jemari lentiknya bergerak menuju kancing kemejaku, lalu mulai melepasnya satu persatu.

Aku semakin bingung dengan wanita ini, biasanya dimulai dari hal-hal kecil dulu kan? Mengelus, meremas, atau paling tidak ciuman panas, baru membuka baju.

Kuamati gerakan tangannya, tampaknya dia sedikit kesusahan membuka kancing kemejaku. Padahal kan ini cuma kemeja biasa, apa susahnya sih melepasnya? Anehnya lagi, kedua tangan yang berusaha membuka kancing itu sedikit bergetar.

Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya, dia sepertinya sedang kesal.

Sreeetttt...

Sigh, kau jalang yang ganas, Hyuga-sama.

Kejemaku robek. Dia menariknya paksa. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya melihat tubuhku hah? Ya ampun, rasanya aku makin membenci jalang yang satu ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan lapar.

"Tidak. Teruskan saja, Hyuga-sama." jawabku dengan memalingkan wajah kesamping. Bukan tak berani menatapnya, hanya saja begini kan kalau budak sedang ditindas tuannya.

Kurasakan dadaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Hinata menusuknya dengan jari telunjuk. Kemudian jari itu bergerak pelan mengikuti lekukan otot-otot tubuhku. Lumayan lama dia melakukannya, sambil terus dengan tatapan lapar tentunya.

Apa sih yang kau mau? Tubuhku memang bagus, tapi kalau kau mengaguminya seperti itu, kau pasti baru pertama kali melihat tubuh laki-laki?

Aku belum bisa menebak, dia ini jalang yang seperti apa.

Sekarang aku merasakan risleting celanaku yang ditarik-tarik.

Kau mau langsung ke santapan utama hah? Hei, pemanasan dulu! Bukannya itu prosedur normal. Mencium bibirku saja belum kau lakukan.

"Kenapa ini sulit dibuka sih?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"A-aku juga ttidak tahu, Hyuga-sama." jawabku dengan nada yang kubuat takut-takut.

Dia tampak tak mau berhenti dengan diinginkannya. Masih saja menarik-narik risleting celanaku.

Aku tak tahu, mungkin risletingya rusak. Untung saat ini aku tidak sedang ingin kencing.

Kelamaan, aku bosan dengan kelakuannya. Lebih baik aku membantunya saja.

Greepp...

Batsss...

Dia langsung menepisku begitu aku menyentuh tangannya.

Respon yang aneh, dia ingin diriku tapi menolak kusentuh. Perempuan bernama Hinata ini kenapa sih?

"Maaf." kataku.

Ingat, budak selalu bersalah.

"Hn."

Hinata mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan yang tadi. Tarikannya pada risleting celanaku makin kuat.

Aku jadi berpikir dan mengingat kembali semua kejadian sejak pertama masuk ke kamar ini. Dia panik saat aku memergokinya membaca majalan porno, walau sesaat kemudian dia berusaha terlihat normal. Dia bertingkah tidak sabaran ingin bercinta, tapi lebih menjurus karena ingin segera menuntaskan rasa ingin tahu. Dia memandangiku seperti baru pertama kali melihat tubuh topless laki-laki secara langsung. Tangannya bergetar, bergetar karena gugup seperti dia baru pertama kali melakukan ini. Yang terakhir, dia banyak melewatkan prosedur awal bercinta, tapi malah sangat menginginkan yang di dalam celanaku, seperti ada yang ingin segera dia capai dengan benda itu. Apalagi saat aku menyentuh tangannya, responnya menolakku tak kuduga sama sekali, seakan tubuhnya belum pernah sekalipun disentuh laki-laki.

Mengingat semua hal tadi, aku merumuskan kesimpulan. Apalagi mengingat dia pernah bertanya padaku apa aku masih perjaka. Apa mungkin dia...?

"Kau masih perawan, Hyuga-sama?"

Pertanyaanku sepertinya tepat sasaran. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Dia terkejut dan malu, gerakan tangannya yang menarik risleting celanaku berhenti seketika.

"Hyuga-sama?" Aku sedikit bangun dari posisiku di kasur untuk mempersempit jarak dengannya.

Dia masih diam hingga,

"HUWAAAAAAAAA...!"

Hinata berteriak histeris hingga membuat telingaku sakit.

Dia berdiri dari kasur, namun naas, tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng, lalu dengan gerakan slow motion, wajahnya berakhir menabrak sudut meja.

"Itteeiiiiiiiii..."

Kasihan...

 **.**

Setelah insiden memalukan itu, setidaknya bagi Hinata, aku kini merawat luka kecil yang menimbulkan memar di hidung kecilnya. Tadi sempat berdarah, tapi sudah ku bersihkan.

Suasana tidak lagi canggung. Aku tidak lagi memerankan karakter budak. Kini aku berperan sebagai sahabat dekat yang pengertian.

Setelah pertanyaan fenomenal dariku tadi, yang dia respon dengan tindakan jujur, aku langsung mengerti masalahnya, masalah gaya hidup anak perkotaan.

Penilaianku berubah lagi. Dia tetap jalang, tapi jalang yang polos dan belum tahu apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit pendekatan dan komunikasi yang baik, dia jadi lebih terbuka padaku. Bahkan dia tak segan menunjukkan sifatnya yang periang dan lugu tapi mesum akut. Padahal sifatnya yang ini sangat dia tutupi, baik pada keluarga maupun teman-temannya.

Aku juga sudah tahu apa impiannya, ingin punya 100 partner seks yang berbeda setiap minggu. Hell yeaah, menurutku dia orang gila.

"Jadi kau menyewaku hanya untuk mengambil keperawananmu, begitu?" Tanyaku to the point.

Dia mengangguk.

"Terus kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Karena kau gigolo submisif, jadi kurasa tak menakutkan untuk yang pertama." Hinata mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin seakan pendapatnya itu mutlak benar.

Ya ampun, bagaimana sih otaknya bekerja? Harusnya hal itu dia jaga untuk suaminya nanti, demi nama baik keluarganya juga, bukannya dibuang demi mengikuti tuntutan gaya hidup. Bodoh!

"Ya sudah. Apa yang tadi kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Hinata bersemangat. "Aku ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaan ini tahu, kau pikir menyandang titel perawan itu enak?"

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar, kelakuan dan pemikirannya benar-benar ajaib.

"Baiklah. Begini, Hinata." aku tidak lagi memangggilnya dengan sebutan Hyuga-sama seperti saat aku melakonkan karakter budak. Kami sekarang sudah jadi sahabat. "Selama ini aku belum pernah melayani perawan, pelangganku sudah bolong semua. Jadi kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama, kau tentu ingin yang terbaik kan?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Dia kelihatan bersemangat.

"Kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tahun depan."

"Ha?"

"Ya sekarang lah!"

Kami sejak tadi mengobrol dengan posisi berhadapan duduk di atas kasur.

Pukkk...

"Untuk apa kau meletakkan tanganmu di bahuku?"

"Loh, katanya mau mulai sekarang?"

"Bukannya kau gigolo submisif? Biarkan aku yang mengendalikan permainan."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyaku mengejek setelah menarik tanganku dari bahunya.

Dahinya berkedut kesal, "Hei, asal kau tahu ya, Naruto-kun. Aku ini sudah kenyang makan referensi teknik bercinta. Seandainya itu makanan, aku pasti sudah mati obesitas."

"Kau pikir teori dan praktek itu sama? Dasar perawan."

"Berhentiiii! Jangan mengejekku perawan lagi!"

"Nah kalau bergitu, biarkan aku memulainya. Biar kau tak perawan lagi. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengejekmu."

"Tidak, aku yang memulai. Katamu tadi, kau belum pernah melayani perawan kan? Aku ragu kau bisa melayaniku dengan baik."

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu."

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur.

Hinata menatapku heran. "Kau mau tidur? Pekerjaanmu mengambil keperawananku belum kau lakukan tahu."

"Ya ampun Hinata. Kau mau jadi yang mengendalikan permainan kan? Nah sekarang aku memasrahkan tubuhku dalam kuasamu, aku jadi pihak submisif seperti kau kau mau."

"Oh, heheheeee..." Hinata tertawa canggung.

Tak kusangka melayani jalang perawan akan seribet ini.

Duaakk...

"Awww, tolong jangan duduk di perutku tiba-tiba. Kau mengerti kan Hinata kalau tubuhku ini sangat berharga untuk mencari uang?"

"Iya iya ah. Bawel.!"

Hinata tak mempedulikan kekesalanku. Dia sudah bermain-main dengan otot-otot dadaku, bajuku sudah dia robek tadi. Hinata menekan-nekan pelan mainan yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

Tiba-tiba,

Tuk.

Seekor laba-laba kecil jatuh mendarat di dadaku, bersentuhan tepat dengan jari telunjuk Hinata yang sejak tadi menari-nari.

Dia diam.

Aku juga diam.

Wajahnya memerah takut, lalu.

"KYAAAAAAA..."

Hinata berteriak kencang. Dia melompat-lompat diatas kasur.

"Singkirkan makhluk menjijikkan itu!"

Aku mengibaskan laba-laba yang terdiam karena teriakan Hinata. Mungkin telinga laba-laba itu jadi tuli.

Ini kan hotel mewah, kenapa bisa ada makhluk macam itu?

Setelah laba-laba hilang, Hinata berhenti berteriak dan melompat-lompat di kasur. "Hiiieeee, awas saja kalau aku melihat makhluk itu lagi, hotel ini akan kubakar!"

"Sudah lah Hinata, lebih baik lupakan saja. Laba-labanya sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Hmmp, mana bisa!"

Hinata bersikap dada, wajahnya mendengus kesal, dia masih berdiri di kasur.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau urus keperawananmu."

"Oh iya ya, betul. Ahahhaaaaa..."

Ekspresi Hinata berubah begitu cepat. Semesum apa sih dia ini?

Dia masih tertawa, tanpa menyadari satu kakinya tidak lagi berpijak di kasur.

Dan, akhirnya...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Hinata berteriak lagi, wajahnya kembali menabrak sudut meja yang sama.

Gadis ini benar-benar kasihan.

Sekali lagi aku mengurus lukanya. Kapas yang kubasahi etanol kuusapkan di hidungnya yang memar dan berdarah.

"Itteeeiiii, pelan-pelan Naruto-kun!"

"Ini sudah pelan."

"Apaan? Sakit tahu."

Bibirnya mengkerucut, lucu. Apalagi melihat kondisi hidung kecilnya sekarang, aku tidak prihatin, tapi malah ingin tertawa.

"Tertawa, kujahit bibirmu!"

Dasar tuan putri sok berkuasa, ancaman seperti itu tak mempan tahu.

Drrrrrrttttt...

Getar ponsel di meja menarik perhatian Hinata. Itu ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan, dan dia langsung menjawab segera setelah mengambil ponselnya.

"Hallo Hanabi-chan."

"..."

"Kenapa kau terdengar panik adikku yang manis? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah?"

Hinata berbicara di telepon sambil menatapku. Jadi begitu ya kalau bicara dengan keluarganya? Bertingkah seperti tuan putri yang ramah, lembut, dan santun. Beda sekali dengan sifat aslinya, jalang mesum.

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Hanabi-chan. Aku ada tugas yang memaksaku menginap di rumah teman."

Pandai sekali dia berbohong. Hoooii adiknya Hinata, kakakmu disini ingin melepas keperawanan, pakai bayar lagi. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu, hahahaaaa...

"..."

"Emmm, begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Tuuutttt...

Panggilan selesai. Hinata menatapku lekat. "Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja.!"

"Baiklah."

"Ingat, aku masih perawan. Sampai pekerjaanmu selesai, kau milikku!"

"Iya, hime-samaaaaaaa..."

Dengan cepat, Hinata membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Dia belum melakukan apa-apa, pakaiannya pun belum satupun yang lepas.

Pintu kamar hotel terbuka, dia langsung pergi.

Sebelum melangkah melewati pintu, dia memutar kepalanya dan menatapku, "Naruto-kun, aku suka senyum jujurmu yang hangat saat kau merawat lukaku dan saat aku menelpon tadi. Sering-sering begitu ya."

Blammm...

Hinata sudah pergi.

Aku tidak sempat membalas kata-katanya. Memangnya tadi aku tersenyum ya?

Ah tunggu! Aku sendirian, bajuku dia robek, bagaimana caranya aku pulang?

Shiittt! Kampret! Kembali kau perawan tak tahu diuntung!

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC**

 **.**

 **Note :** Nah, udah selesai bagian Naruto-nya. Agak panjang, kesannya dia cerewet ya? Gimana pekerjaan Naruto, semuanya sudah jelas disini. Sisanya misteri tentang masa lalu dia, nanti saja. Chap depan kita balik ke sudut pandang Hinata lagi. Gantian.

Udah ah, sorry kalau kelamaan nunggu update. Ini proyek kolaborasi, kalau tidak dua-duanya punya waktu senggang, yaa ga ada yang ngerjain. Heheee...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Summary : Sekelumit kisah perjalanan hidup Hinata sang perawan mesum dalam menapaki jalan kedewasaan, bersama Naruto si gigolo submisif, apakah mungkin akan tersemai benih-benih cinta? [AU setting][Yang masih bocah, Husss! Jauh-jauh sana gih!]**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Alternate Universe**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Menistakan banyak chara dll.**

 **Senin, 2 Januari 2017**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

 **Menuju Impian**

 **Chapter 3. Hinata yang selalu sial.**

 **.**

Hari ini sangat kunanti-nantikan, hari dimana aku akan mengatakan selamat tinggal keperawanan dan selamat datang surga dunia. Sekarang aku sudah berada di Imperial Hotel, tempat janjianku dengan gigolo submisif yang kutemukan kemarin. Sengaja aku mereservasi kamar paling mewah di hotel ini demi mendapatkan 'pertamaku' yang sangat berkesan dan tak terlupakan.

Saking senangnya, aku tiba di hotel satu jam lebih awal. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Kalau diam menunggu saja, pasti bosan. Untung aku membawa beberapa referensi.

Re-fe-ren-si? Hihihiiii.

Bangkit dari kasur, aku beranjak mengambil tas yang kuletakkan di nakas lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah keping CD. Selain gambar bugil, di covernya juga tertulis judul 'Air Terjun Perawan'.

Sesuai judulnya, tentu saja ini film 18+. Dan yang paling kusuka adalah, pemeran utama wanita di film ini artis JAV idolaku, Yamanaka Ino.

Hei, Ino itu kan tidak mungkin perawan lagi? Mana ada bintang porno yang perawan. Judulnya ngelantur nih. Tapi ah, lihat saja dulu isi filmnya.

Tak sabaran, langsung saja kuputar film itu di layar datar LED 55 inchi yang menempel pada dinding kamar. Aku menikmatinya sambil duduk di kasur.

Ketika filmnya sudah mulai, aku makin senang. Ternyata videonya berkualitas 4k UHD. Grafisnya bagus, gambarnya sangat tajam, dan soundnya jernih.

Aku jadi penasaran, Siapa sih lawan main Ino di film ini?

' _Shimura Sai_ '

Begitu yang tertulis di cover bungkus CD.

Whoaaa, ternyata dia. Aktor panas berkulit putih pucat dari korea. Emm, lumayan lah. Meski aku lebih suka yang berkulit eksotik khas daerah tropis, tapi ini lebih baik dari yang hitam legam.

Aku menonton dengan khidmat film yang berlatar di negara Thailand itu. Sepuluh menit berlalu, aku langsung bosan. Filmnya tidak menarik.

Aku ambil remote, lalu menekan tombol forward.

Tentu saja yang paling ingin kulihat adalah ...

adegan ranjang.

Stoppp!

"KYAAAAA...!"

Aku langsung memekik tanpa sadar dengan mulut menganga lebar saat gambarnya berganti dengan adegan ketika Ino menindih Sai di atas sehelai kain di pinggir sungai dekat air terjun. Ooow, seks luar ruangan ternyata. Jika begini, adrenalinnya lebih banyak sehingga sensasi yang terasa lebih menegangkan.

Aku senyam-senyum tidak jelas saat adegannya dimulai. Ino melepaskan atasan bikini berwarna kuning yang ia kenakan. aaaa... ternyata dia memerankan karakter perawan mesum agresif, seperti diriku.

Payudaranya? Bulat sempurna.

Aku memegang payudaraku sendiri yang ada dibalik baju dan... emm, payudara Ino kurasa sedikit lebih kecil dari milikku. Pasti ukuran dia D. Aku patut berbangga karena milikku lebih besar.

Ahhh, pasti wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

Seperti film-film pada umumnya, didahului dengan foreplay. Ternyata Ino yang lebih dulu menyerang dengan ciuman panas.

Woow, artis idolaku memang sangat lihai melakukannya.

Aku jadi malu-malu sendiri melihat mereka. Aku belum pernah berciuman. Apa saat aku sudah memiliki banyak partner sex, aku bisa berciuman sehebat itu ya?

Sepuluh menit untuk foreplay sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sekarang giliran Sai yang melepas pakaiannya. Karena sejak awal dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek, sekarang ia memperlihatkan semuanya.

"Euuuhh."

Macho, ototnya lumayan, dan rupa wajahnya jauh di atas rata-rata. Sayang sekali tampan begitu jadi pemain film porno.

Juniornya, tampak cukup besar tapi kupikir dalam industri porno masih tergolong ukuran biasa. Warnanya kemerahan, seperti sosis panggang. Hahahaaa. Masih untung tidak bengkok seperti pisang.

Aku tak sanggup melihat ini lama-lama, badanku bisa panas dingin.

Aku pun naik dan tiarap di kasur. Menyembunyikan wajahku di balik bantal. Sesekali mengintip dan memekik-mekik kecil.

Aku selalu begini, heboh sendiri kalau nonton film dewasa.

Tuh kan! Mereka ciuman lagi, makin panas pula. Ino memagut bibir Sai sambil mengusap-usap Sai junior yang sudah keras dan tegang.

Melihat itu, aku jadi mangap-mangap seperti ikan, sesekali kugigit pipi bagian dalam hingga lesung pipiku tercetak jelas. Dapat kurasakan gelenyar aneh yang merayap ke seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Sambil tetap berciuman, kedua tangan Sai bergerilnya melepas pakaian terakhir Ino. Kaki Ino bergerak kecil agar lebih mudah terlepas hingga ia benar-benar telanjang.

Aku jadi membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan Ino. Dia benar-benar seksi, tapi aku yakin tubuhku tak kalah indah darinya. Perutnya lebih langsing dariku. Tinggi badannya semampai, tidak sepertiku yang lebih pendek. Tapi dadaku lebih indah darinya, pinggulku lebih lebar, dan pahaku lebih ramping. Kualitas kulit kami kurasa sama. Kalau wajah, rambut, dan hal lainnya tak masalah. Kencantikanku dan dia memiliki ciri khas masing-masing.

Intinya, tak ada yang perlu kuirikan darinya. Kami sama-sama diberkahi oleh Dewi Kecantikan.

Adegan apa sekarang?

Oral seks, Yikkks.

Mataku menyipit. Aku tidak suka. Bagiku, itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku heran, kenapa ada perempuan yang mau melakukannya, menghisap benda kotor itu? Aku yang berlatar pendidikan kesehatan, cukup tahu dampak buruknya secara medis. Jadi aku skip bagian ini. Oh iya, satu lagi yang tak aku suka, Anal.

Adegan apa selanjutnya?

Aku duduk lagi di tepi kasur agar bisa fokus nonton.

"Whoaaaaaa."

Aku berteriak heboh. Sudah mulai penetrasi ternyata.

"Ayo masukkan, Sai!"

"..."

"..."

"Kau bisa! Kau harus yakin, Saaaai."

"Inoooo, siapkan dirimu!"

"Buka lebar-lebar!"

Aku melebarkan mata, tanpa berkedip melihat betapa menegangkannya yang terjadi sekarang.

"Majuuu!"

"Yak, teruuus!"

"Kekanan!"

"Ya! Ya ya YAAAAAA!"

"Yaaaaah... Ga masuk."

Aku membuang nafas lalu menariknya lagi, kembali fokus nonton.

"Mundur dulu! Ambil kiri dikit! Doroong!"

"Ayooooo...!"

Gh, sial! Aku merasa greget sendiri. Kedua tangan kugunakan untuk meninju udara kosong.

"Dorong sekuat tenagaaaaa!"

Dan...

Blessshhh.

"Kyaaaaa...!"

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAALLL...!"

Whahahaaaa. Masuk ternyata. Horraaaa, banzaaaaaaiiii... :v

Tadi itu penalti atau tendangan jarak bebas ya? Ahahahaaa.

"Eh?" mataku menatap lekat layar TV, tepat di tempat 'pertemuan' dua insan. "Itu berdarah woi! Berdaraaah!"

Mataku melotot.

Kok bisa?

Haiissh, pasti cuma trik kamera saja nih, pikirku dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Tadi, tubuhku bereaksi hebat ketika melihat betapa menegangkan adegannya. Badanku bergetar, kedua pahaku saling kugesekkan dengan tengan terjepit ditengahnya. Wajahku pasti makin memerah, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisku.

Sepuluh menit sudah terlewat sejak penetrasi. Ino dan Sai melakonkan adegan menu utama dengan penuh penjiwaan.

Glek.

Aku meneguk ludah melihat gerakan yang mereka lakukan.

Kenapa bisa secepat itu? Apa mereka mesin? Robot?

Tidak tahu ah, yang pasti aku ragu bisa melakukannya sehebat itu nanti jika punya partner.

Sai merintih berat, sedangkan Ino mendesah hebat dan menjerit-jerit kencang. Sempat melintas pertanyaan di otakku, Ino itu keenakan atau kesakitan ya? Memikirkan jawabannya membuatku sedikit ketakutan, jadi kulupakan saja. Aku tak akan pernah tahu jawabannya kalau tidak merasakannya sendiri.

Mataku terasa mulai berkaca-kaca. Kututup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Tapi jarinya kurenggangkan agar aku masih bisa menonton. Hihiiii

Semakin lama, gelenyar aneh di tubuhku semakin kuat.

Sekarang posisi yang dilakukan Sai dan Ino berganti.

Yak, posisi itu!?

Aku pernah melihatnya di buku tua.

Itu kan?

Itu?

Hokake Chousou! Tidak salah lagi, itu kamasutra versi jepang.

Aku dibuat takjub dengan posisi akrobatik mereka. Aku perlu berlatih berbulan-bulan agar bisa melakukannya. Tapi apa mereka berdua tidak pegal melakukan posisi itu berlama-lama?

Sekarang sudah keenam kalinya Sai dan Ino mengganti posisi, bahkan dengan posisi akrobatik yang semakin mustahil kubayangkan.

Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat. Tidak lagi melihat gambarnya, tapi berkonsentrasi mendengarkan desahan-desahan indah yang dilantunkan Ino.

"Ahhhhnnn."

"Oh yes! Oh no! Oh yes! Oh no! Omegooot!"

"Uhhh ah ah ah..."

Waduh, bisa-bisanya aku ikut mendesah juga?

Langsung kututup mulutku, takut kalau ada yang mendengar. Ah iya, hampir lupa kalau kamar hotel ini kedap suara.

Aku jadi ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri.

"WOOOOOWWW!"

Mulutku menganga lebar. Ketika kubuka mata, yang terpampang dilayar TV adalah posisi paling spektakuler yang pernah kulihat selama aku hidup. Aku belum pernah melihat posisi hokake chousou yang seperti ini di buku.

Kugunakan kedua tangan untuk menutup mulutku, lalu menggeleng dan mengumamkan kata ' _Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_ ' berkali-kali.

Meski begitu, aku tetap setia menonton adegan demi adegan. Masih dengan duduk di tepi kasur.

Karena semakin gerah dan panas, kulepas atasan pakaianku tapi tanpa menanggalkan bra-ku.

Tubuhku semakin tak karuan rasa. Kadang merinding, kadang bergetar. Kakiku kram, jari-jariku bergetar kesemutan. Kedua betisku tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Kugigit bibirku sendiri sampai mataku terpejam, semoga saja tak sampai berdarah. Tanganku mencengkram kuat sprei kasur di sisi kiri dan kanan, menyalurkan segenap sensasi liar yang kurasakan.

Aku merasa geli-geli basah. Geli yang bercampur basah.

Glek.

Kuteguk ludah kasar, rasanya sesak dan kering.

Oke, aku haus.

Secepat kilat aku mengambil botol air minum yang kubawa di tas agar tak melewatkan adegan apapun.

Aku pun meminum isinya hingga habis. Gerah yang kurasa membuatku sangat kehausan. Mungkin tidak hanya haus air, tapi juga haus ingin mencicipi seks yang nyata.

Kali ini adegan yang dilakonkan Sai dan Ino dilakukan dengan tempo pelan. Aku mengerti, tujuannya agar tidak cepat-cepat mencapai puncak, tapi dengan gerakan pelan apalagi dengan posisi yang spektakuler begitu, aku mampu merasakan nilai seni tinggi dari setiap detailnya, harmonisasi gerak mereka begitu indah seakan itu adalah gerakan sakral ritual penyembahan pada dewa. Itu sungguh erotisme tingkat tinggi.

Aku sampai ikut terbuai oleh mereka. Lidahku bergerak sensual sendirinya, menjilat-jilat bibir hingga mengkilat basah, bahkan sedikit air liurku telah menetes dan jatuh di antara belahan dadaku.

Kuangkat botol di tanganku. Aku sadar kalau sudah kosong, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku seperti orang gila, menantikan tetesan air terakhir dari mulut botol dengan wajah mendongak, mulut terbuka lebar dan lidah menjulur keluar.

Sesekali tanganku kugunakan untuk menyisir rambut agar tidak menganggu mataku, menyisirnya ke belakang dengan jari. Poni rambutku terasa basah dan lepek karena bercampur keringat.

Kulihat tempo gerakan Sai dan Ino semakin cepat, sangat cepat, dan terus lebih cepat lagi. Mengagumkan!

Kini tanganku bermain-main dengan tali bra. Kunaik-turunkan di bahu. Sesekali aku tarik sedikit agar tercipta sensasi hebat pada dadaku yang semakin kencang dan keras.

Aku pun mulai menjilat-jilat mulut botol sampai ke lehernya. Kujilat-jilat erotis seperti apa yang dilakukan Ino tadi. Memutar botol agar lidahku bisa merasakan setiap sisinya. Bahkan kini lidahku masuk ke dalamnya, berputar-putar berusaha menjangkau setiap sisi bagian dalam botol.

Aku mendongak lagi, sangat menginginkan adanya air yang mampu menuntaskan semua dahagaku.

Jet jet jet!

Ouuhhh, amunisi telah di tembakkan tiga kali. Lendir kental merembes keluar dan memercik kemana-mana

"Hiyyaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Aku melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Aku... gila.

Dan aku...

Aku... Akuuuuu merasa ingin pipis.

Pipis.

Pipis?

STOOOPPPP!.

Ku ambil remote dan kumatikan layar TV. Meski Ino dan Sai melanjutkan ke ronde dua, tapi aku harus berhenti. Aku tidak boleh lepas kendali lebih dari ini.

"Huuufffftt."

Aku melepaskan nafas panjang. Syukurlah, celana dalamku tidak basah.

Aku tidak membawa celana dalam cadangan. Jika nanti gigolo yang kubayar mengetahui kalau aku basah duluan, aku bisa malu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?

Ahh, lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi saja. Sepertinya aku benar-benar ingin pipis, sekalian memakai bajuku lagi disana, dan membenarkan posisi bra-ku yang berantakan. Tapi di kamar mandi aku harus bisa menahan diri, tidak boleh ada teknik tangan dewa. Aku tidak ingin tenagaku habis duluan sebelum ' _Say Goodbye Virginity_ '.

Setelah dari kamar mandi aku mendudukkan pantatku di kursi dekat jendela kaca yang ditutup gorden putih. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi sampai gigolo yang kubayar tiba di sini.

Waktu selama itu aku habiskan dengan membaca majalah dewasa. Walau aku tidak ingin lagi menonton film yang tadi, tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh hal-hal erotis.

Beginilah kalau jadi perempuan mesum.

Karena terlalu asyik membaca, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau laki-laki yang kutunggu sudah berada didalam di depanku.

Cepat-cepat kuletakkan majalah yang kubaca lalu berdiri, "Se-sejak kapan k-kau disitu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Apa aku kelihatan panik?

"Ah, bukannya tadi pintunya terbuka otomatis. Aku kira aku sudah dipersilahkan masuk, Hyuga-sama."

Whooa, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyuga-sama. Seperti orang memanggil ayahku saja. Tapi baguslah, aku merasa seperti seorang ratu sekarang.

Aku ingat, nama gigolo yang kubayar ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa sepertiku. Sekampus namun beda fakultas.

"Oh, mungkin aku tadi lupa menutup pintunya rapat-rapat." kataku dengan tenang.

Karena dia orang yang baru kukenal, aku merasa canggung. Tidak tahu harus mengangkat topik apa untuk sekedar basa-basi, jadi...

"Hei kau, duduk disana!" perintahku dengan tegas menunjuk kearah kasur.

Kalau sudah begini, sekalian saja aku berlagak jadi ratu sedangkan dia jadi budak. Budak seksku, hahaaaa.

Ouuwh, kalimatku ampuh ternyata. Dia sampai tidak berani menatap wajahku, matanya tertuju pada kakiku.

Setelah ia duduk di kasur, aku pun langsung duduk juga, tepat disampingnya.

"Eh?"

Ekspresinya seperti orang terkejut.

Tanpa mempedulikan itu, kugenggam tangannya. Tanganku bergetar karena ini pertama kali bagiku bersentuhan dengan laki-laki yang bukan keluargaku.

Karena mengingat film tadi, aku jadi dikuasai nafsu.

Brukkk..

Aku berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, persis seperti Ino yang menjatuhkan Sai.

Hebat kan?

Ini baru pertama, dan aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan seorang laki-laki.

Naruto sama sekali tak melawan. Aku suka tipe laki-laki seperti dia, tak melawan, persis budak yang sangat penurut.

Memang begitulah yang aku inginkan, sesuai ekspektasiku kemarin terhadapnya

Jemari lentikku melepasnya kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Sedikit susah, selain karena yang kubuka adalah kancing baju orang lain, juga karena tanganku sedikit bergetar.

Kesal aku jadinya.

Sreeetttt...

Sisa kancing yang tak bisa kubuka, kutarik saja hingga kemejanya robek.

Kulihat wajahnya begitu terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan tatapan lapar.

"Tidak. Teruskan saja, Hyuga-sama."

Dia menjawab dengan wajah menghadap kesamping.

Apa jangan-jangan dia masokis ya?

Tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang jelas di mataku tanpa tertutup apapun.

Oh my...

GOD!

Ini luar biasa.

Sungguh menakjubkan.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat tubuh laki-laki seindah ini. Otot-ototnya begitu pas disetiap bagian, kencang dan padat berisi. Artis-artis terkenal saja tidak ada yang memiliki tubuh seindah ini. Apalagi warna kulitnya yang sangat sesuai tipeku.

Oh tidak. Aku bisa buta kalau terlalu lama memandangnya.

Air liurku pasti sudah berlelehan sekarang.

Tanganku bergerak sendirinya. Jari-jariku mulai nakal menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya, menelusuri setiap lekukan otot yang dia miliki.

Aku ingin lebih.

Ketika mataku semakin kebawah, seketika timbul rasa penasaran yang besar akan benda yang ada dibalik risleting celananya.

Aku belum pernah melihat penis secara langsung. Aku hanya melihat milik para aktor film panas dari layar kaca. Apa milik Naruto seperti milik Sai, atau lebih indah lagi.

Aku tak mampu membayangkannya, aku harus mendapatkan jawaban itu dengan melihatnya langsung.

Tanpa meminta ijin, langsung saja kuratik risleting celananya.

Loh, kok tak mau turun? Ku tarik lebih kuat.

"Kenapa ini sulit dibuka sih?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi kesal.

"A-aku juga ttidak tahu, Hyuga-sama." jawabnya takut-takut.

Kau pikir aku hantu huh? Sampai kau ketakutan begitu?

Greepp...

Batsss...

Reflek aku menepis tangannya ketika menyentuh tanganku.

Berani sekali menyentuh tanganku yang suci ini? Huh!

"Maaf."

"Hn." aku mendengus pelan.

Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit untuk menurunkan risleting celananya, tapi belum menunjukkan hasil.

Tiba-tiba kudengar dia bertanya.

"Kau masih perawan, Hyuga-sama?"

Tanganku terhenti. Dia mengatakan apa tadi? Aku? Perawan?

"Hyuga-sama?"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA...!"

Aku terkejut, berteriak histeris, jatuh dari kasur dan berakhir menabrak sudut meja.

"Itteeiiiiiiiii..."

Sialan! Padahal kan belum mulai, tapi... kenapa gigolo ini bisa tahu aku masih perawan?

Setelah insiden heboh tadi, aku dan Naruto semakin dekat dalam artian sebagai teman. Ya, kami berteman sekarang, sahabat dadakan.

Awalnya aku ragu, tapi perhatian yang dia berikan membuatku percaya padanya sehingga akupun menceritakan semua masalahku.

Respon yang kudapat, dia malah menertawakanku. Tentu saja aku kesal. Tapi lenyap setelah dia bercerita bagaimana ia menjalani profesi sebagai gigolo. Aku dibuat tercengang, tak kusangka sehebat itu. Kupikir, gigolo kerjanya hanya memberi kepuasan saja, seperti pelacur, tapi nyatanya jauh lebih kompleks.

Setelah mendengar itu, aku meminta nomor rekeningnya. Kutransfer uang sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari yang kuberikan waktu di parkiran kampus. Aku juga ingin service plus seperti tante-tante girang langganannya.

Awalnya dia tidak percaya, kan ceritanya aku hanya ingin melepas keperawanan, bukan menjadi pelanggan tetap.

Laku kukatakan dengan tegas padanya, ' _jika kau memberikanku layanan terbaik, kenapa tidak?_ '

Hidungku yang berdarah sudah dia bersihkan.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, douittashimashite."

Antara aku dan dia, tidak canggung lagi seperti tadi. Dengan paket service plus, dia berperan sebagai sahabat dekat yang pengertian hingga keperawananku pergi.

"Jadi kau menyewaku hanya untuk mengambil keperawananmu, begitu?" Tanya Naruto padaku sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Terus, kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Karena kau gigolo submisif, jadi kurasa tak menakutkan untuk yang pertama."

Kukatakan dengan yakin, pendapatku pasti benar. Hahahaaaa.

Karena ucapanku, ekspresi Naruto seperti orang mendengar berita bulan jatuh ke bumi. Hei, apa kau tidak percaya padaku huh?

"Ya sudah. Apa yang tadi kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja." jawabku bersemangat. "Aku ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaan ini tahu, kau pikir menyandang titel perawan itu enak?"

Naruto menatapku lekat, "Baiklah. Begini, Hinata."

Dia memanggil nama depanku, begitu pula aku padanya, karena sekarang kami sahabat.

"Selama ini aku belum pernah melayani perawan, pelangganku sudah bolong semua. Jadi kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama, kau tentu ingin yang terbaik kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat saking bersemangatnya. Tidak berpengalaman melayani perawan ya? ' _Tidak berpengalaman_ ', Ufufufuuuu. Kuanggap dia masih perjaka.

"Kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tahun depan." ucapku ketus.

"Ha?"

"Ya sekarang lah!"

Sejak tadi kami mengobrol dengan posisi berhadapan duduk di atas kasur.

Pukkk...

"Untuk apa kau meletakkan tanganmu di bahuku?"

"Loh, katanya mau mulai sekarang?"

"Bukannya kau gigolo submisif? Biarkan aku yang mengendalikan permainan."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek setelah menarik tangan dari bahuku.

Tentu saja aku kesal karena ucapannya.

"Hei, asal kau tahu ya, Na-ru-to-kunnn! Aku ini sudah kenyang makan referensi teknik bercinta. Seandainya itu makanan, aku pasti sudah mati obesitas."

"Kau pikir teori dan praktek itu sama? Dasar perawan."

"Berhentiiii! Jangan mengejekku perawan lagi!"

"Nah kalau bergitu, biarkan aku memulainya. Biar kau tak perawan lagi. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengejekmu."

"Tidak, aku yang memulai. Katamu tadi, kau belum pernah melayani perawan kan? Aku ragu kau bisa melayaniku dengan baik."

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu."

Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur.

Kutatap dia, tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Kau mau tidur? Pekerjaanmu mengambil keperawananku belum kau lakukan tahu."

"Ya ampun Hinata. Kau mau jadi yang mengendalikan permainan kan? Nah sekarang aku memasrahkan tubuhku dalam kuasamu, aku jadi pihak submisif seperti kau kau mau."

Opps, aku lupa. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Oh, heheheeee..." aku tertawa cengengesan.

Hup!

Duaakk...

"Awww, tolong jangan duduk di perutku tiba-tiba! Kau mengerti kan Hinata, kalau tubuhku ini sangat berharga untuk mencari uang?"

"Iya iya ah. Bawel.!"

Aku tidak peduli kalau dia kesal. Sekali lagi aku bermain-main dengan tubuh seksi miliknya.

Tiba-tiba,

Tuk.

Seekor laba-laba kecil jatuh mendarat di dadanya, bersentuhan tepat dengan jari telunjukku.

Aku diam.

Dia juga diam.

Wajahku memerah takut dan kututup dengan kedua telapak tangan, telingaku serasa berasap, lalu...

"KYAAAAAAA..."

Aku berteriak kencang sambil melompat-lompat di atas kasur.

"Singkirkan makhluk menjijikkan itu!"

Cukup lama aku berteriak-teriak.

Saat aku merasa tak ada bahaya lagi, kubuka mataku. Tak ada laba-laba lagi, entah kemana Naruto membuangnya, aku tak peduli.

Sejak kecil, aku memang phobia laba-laba. Melihat makhluk menjijikkan itu saja aku akan berteriak, apalagi kalau menyentuhnya, aku bisa pingsan di tempat.

"Hiiieeee, awas saja kalau aku melihat makhluk itu lagi, hotel ini akan kubakar!"

"Sudah lah Hinata, lebih baik lupakan saja. Laba-labanya sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Hmmp, mana bisa!"

Aku mendengus kesal sambil bersidekap dada, masih berdiri di kasur. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di tepi kasur tidak jauh dariku.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau urus keperawananmu."

"Oh iya ya, betul. Ahahhaaaaa..."

Sekejap, aku melupakan tentang laba-laba tadi.

Aku tertawa hingga tanpa kusadari, tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa oleng dan akhirnya...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

... akupun mendapatkan takdir pesakitan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto-kun yang mengurus luka memar di hidungku. Kini dia sedang mengusapkan kapas yang telah dibasahi etanol di bagian yang luka.

"Itteeeiiii, pelan-pelan Naruto-kun!"

"Ini sudah pelan."

"Apaan? Sakit tahu."

Dia terdiam, tapi wajahnya seperti sedang mengejekku.

Meski begitu, senyum di bibirnya tampak mengembang, seperti senyum tulus yang tak pernah kutemukan dimanapun. Dan aku yakin, itu bukan karena dia memberikan service plus sebagai gigolo padaku. Aku tahu bedanya yang asli dan yang palsu.

Hampir saja aku terpesona.

Tidak boleh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dia sebenarnya. Hubungan kami bukan karena hati, tapi hanya untuk kesenangan.

Jika dia mampu bekerja profesional, maka aku harus tahu sampai mana batasanku.

"Tertawa, kujahit bibirmu!" ancamku, demi mengenyahkan pemikiran sentimentil yang melintasi otakku.

Bukannya takut setelah kuancam, dia malah memeletkan lidah. Kurang ajar!

Drrrrrrttttt...

Tiba-tiba ponselku di atas nakas bergetar. Sebuah panggilan, aku langsung menjawab segera setelah mengambil ponselnya.

"Hallo Hanabi-chan."

" _Nee-sama, kau dimana sekarang?_ "

"Kenapa kau terdengar panik adikku yang manis? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah?" tanyaku lembut.

Aku berbicara di telepon menghadap Naruto. Mau dia mendengar percakapanku, tak masalah.

" _Bisa tidak Nee-sama pulang_?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Hanabi-chan. Ada tugas yang memaksaku menginap di rumah teman."

" _Aduh, Nee-sama lupa kah? Sebentar lagi keluarga calon istri Neji-nii sampai di rumah kita. Tou-sama bisa marah besar kalau kau tak ada saat acara makan malam dengan calon besan yang datang jauh-jauuh dari daratan China._ "

"Emmm, begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Tuuutttt...

Panggilan kuputus. Kutatap Naruto lekat. "Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja.!"

"Baiklah."

"Ingat, aku masih perawan. Sampai pekerjaanmu selesai, kau milikku!"

"Iya, hime-samaaaaaaa..." jawabnya cuek.

Dengan cepat, kubereskan barang-barangku.

Sebelum melangkah melewati pintu, aku memutar kepala dan menatapku gigoloku sejenak, "Naruto-kun, aku suka senyum jujurmu yang hangat saat kau merawat lukaku dan saat aku menelpon tadi. Sering-sering begitu ya."

Blammm...

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir sore, perkuliahan sudah selesai. Waktunya pulang, namun ...

Hujan.

Tak masalah kalau aku pulang dijemput supir, tapi aku ada urusan dan tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah.

Yep, urusan pribadi. Khukhukhuuuu.

Tiga malam yang lalu kan aku gagal ' _Say goodbye virginity..._ ' gara-gara telpon dari Hanabi untuk langsung pulang? Jadi projek melepas keperawanan aku lanjutkan hari ini.

Aku membuka payung lalu berjalan melenggang menuju kampus Fakultas Teknik. Aku ingin menjemput Naruto-kun. Aku sudah mengirimkan dia pesan kalau yang gagal kemarin dilanjutkan hari ini, dan dia punya waktu free sore ini sampai jam 10 malam. Aku yang menjemputnya karena jadwal kuliahnya setengah jam lebih lambat selesainya dari kuliahku.

Ugghh, memikirkan kalau aku akan melepas keperawanan sebentar lagi, hatiku jadi panas dingin, jantungku pun berdebar dagdigdug doki-doki tak karuan. Apalagi cuacanya dingin-dingin karena hujan begini, momen yang benar-benar pas.

Uuuh yeaaah, tubuhku butuh kehangatan.

Aku mengkhayal akan begini dan begitu nanti. Kyaaaaaa, apa wajah mesumku kelihatan orang lain? Semoga saja tidak. Aku kan putri bangsawan, bisa rusak reputasiku.

Keasyikan mengkhayal, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di gedung Fakultas Teknik, tempat Naruto-kun kuliah. Aku masuk sedikit agar tak kehujanan. Menunggu di dekat pintu keluar yang mengarah ke tempat parkir.

Baru saja aku menutup payung, ketika aku mendongak ...

"Naruto-kun!?"

"Hinata?!"

Pekikan kecil menghambur karena kami saling panggil bersamaan. Ekspresi Naruto tampak terkejut ketika menemukanku disini. Ya, wajar sih karena aku tidak berkata kalau aku akan menunggu di depan kampusnya.

"Ngapain kamu disini huh?"

Naruto bertanya padaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Habisnya kalau aku menunggu di kampusku, aku bisa mati kebosanan tahu."

Sigap, Naruto menarikku ke pojok yang sepi lalu memakaikanku jaket, menutup kepalaku dengan hodie-nya. Dari aromanya, aku yakin ini jaket miliknya.

Sedikit raut muka marah kudapat ketika aku menatap wajah Naruto.

"Kau itu ya, bodoh atau apa sih? Profesiku sebagai gigolo sudah banyak diketahui oleh penghuni fakultas ini. Kalau ada yang mengenali wajahmu saat kau berbicara denganku, orang-orang akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, bisa saja reputasimu dan reputasi keluargamu tercoreng."

Euh, segitu perhatiannya ya dia padaku. Memang benar sih apa katanya, aku saja tidak terpikir sampai kesana tadi. Ah, paling-paling karena dia mengkhawatirkan aku sebagai pelanggan, itu saja.

"Ya ya yaaa. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sebelum ada orang menyadari keberadaanku disini." ucapku sambil menyerahkan payungku kepadanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, kami pun melenggang pergi berjalan berdua dari gedung Fakultas Teknik.

Selama perjalanan, kami sempat mengobrol ringan.

"Nee, Hinata. Kita ini mau kemana sih?"

"Ke apartemen temanku."

"Ha?" Naruto menoleh ke arahku meminta kepastian akan ucapanku tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau memakai jasaku beramai-ramai dengan temanmu!"

"Ya enggak lah. Mana mungkin kan aku melepas keperawanan dilihat orang lain? Kan aku melakukan ini sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Iya sih, tapi ..."

"Tenang saja, apartemen temanku sedang kosong. Dia pergi berlibur dua hari ke luar kota bersama temannya. Jadi aku pinjam saja kuncinya tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat."

"Oh."

Aku tak menyahut lagi. Kakiku melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku berjalan di sebelah kirinya dalam satu payung bersama. Kami berjalan dalam diam hingga ...

tuk!

"Awww!"

tuk!

Gagang payung berbahan logam yang digenggam Naruto mengenai kepalaku.

"Itteeeiii, kau kenapa sih? Yang benar dong megang payungnya, sakit tahu!"

"Maaf."

Aku menatapnya kesal, dia memalingkan wajah begitu saja, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berekspresi. Saat mataku turun sedikit, ku lihat separuh pakaiannya yang sebelah kanan basah, terutama bahu hingga menampakkan warna kulit eksotiknya dari balik kemeja putih bergaris yang dia kenakan.

Are? Aku menyadari sesuatu sekarang. Saat mataku melihat ke atas, payung yang dia pegang condong ke arahku. Aku tidak basah sama sekali, sedangkan dia? Tubuhnya cukup besar, jadi payung milikku tidak cukup untuk berdua. Apalagi jaket miliknya sekarang membungkus tubuhku

' _Mungkin lain kali, aku tidak boleh pulang bersamanya lagi saat hujan.'_ Ucapku dalam hati sembari aku menggeser sedikit payung agar posisinya lebih ke tengah.

Hmm, ternyata Naruto orang baik.

Waktu terus bergulir dan kami pun sudah berada di apartemen temanku. Hujan hanya tinggal gerimis ketika kami sampai.

Karena basah, Naruto langsung kusuruh memakai baju ganti. Di apartemen ini ada baju laki-laki sebab temanku sering membawa pacarnya menginap. Naruto memakai kaos oblong tipis dan jeans pendek, sedangkan aku tak mengganti pakaian, masih mengenakan baju terusan berlengan pendek dan celana selutut yang kugunakan untuk kuliah. Jaket milik Naruto kulipat dan kuletakkan di atas meja.

Kami sedang duduk bersisian di sofa. Sama-sama meluruskan kaki tanpa bicara, penat sehabis berjalan dari kampus ke apartemen.

Ah, sigh. Hampir saja aku melupakan tujuanku ke apartemen ini. Melepas keperawanan, hahahaaa.

Aku menoleh pada Naruto, "A-..."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapanku.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya heran, apa maksudnya?

"Kau yakin ingin melepas keperawananmu?"

"Ya iya lah. Kau tidak lihat huh tekad api membara yang tergambar di wajahku?" kataku sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri.

Naruto menatapku sebentar lalu menggendikkan bahu acuh. Sialan, ini orang maunya apa sih?

"Hinata, kurasa kau harus memikirkan lagi keinginanmu itu."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau ingin membuang sesuatu yang berharga, yang banyak perempuan menangis setelah kehilangannya."

"Tch. Tak usah menceramahiku! Kau kubayar mahal-mahal untuk melepaskanku dari hinaan titel perawan."

"Huuuh, pikiran perawan mesum memang rumit." kata Naruto sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit apartemen. Tampak seperti orang frustasi.

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya Naruto habiskan untuk melamun, entah merenungi apa. Sedangkan aku, tentu saja melakukan peregangan kecil sebagai pemanasan. Lalu ...

Hupp...!

"Aww, hoi jangan tiba-tiba menyerangku begitu dong!" Naruto menatapku tajam.

"Tehe. Maaf." aku mengukir senyum tak bersalah. Kini aku sudah duduk diatas pinggang Naruto yang duduk bersandar di sofa.

Naruto mendesahkan nafas, "Dasar perawan mesum gila!"

Ctaakkk.

"Itteeeiiiii! Apa sih maumu?"

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku perawan mesum gila, bukan jidatmu lagi yang kujitak tapi penismu yang kugorok."

"Ah, ampun. Jangan itu. Aku tidak bisa mencari uang lagi kalau kau melakukannya."

"Makanya, nurut apa kataku."

"Iya iya deh."

Setelahnya, akupun melucuti pakaian Naruto tanpa mendapat protesan. Aku lah rajanya, dia budak seksku.

Kaos oblong pun tanggal dari badannya. Tanganku terlalu gatal untuk melewatkan setiap pahatan mahakarya Tuhan yang menampakkan diri sebagai tubuhnya, elok menawan nan eksotik. Setiap bagiannya disusun ideal dan proporsional, berisi namun tak berlebihan. Sungguh, tubuh laki-laki asli di depan mataku ini tak tertandingi, bahkan aktor-aktor yang sering lewat di layar bioskop maupun layar JAV tak ada apa-apanya.

Glekk...

Aku meneguk ludah sesak, ini lebih manggairahkan dibanding saat aku melihatnya di kamar hotel. Mungkin karena otak mesumku yang makin menjadi.

Jari-jemariku menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit menari disetiap inchi kulitnya. Begini saja membuat badanku gemetar.

Mataku menoleh ke arah wajahnya. Melihat ekspresinya...

Doonngg!

Urat kesal tercetak di dahiku.

Apa-apaan dia? Sudah kubelai-belai begini, massa ekspresinya datar begitu? Setidaknya dia kan mendesah, mengerang, melenguh, wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat, sekalian pula matanya merem melek keenakan. Oke, aku akui aku masih amatir, ditambah lagi dia gigolo yang selalu mendapat perlakuan ini setiap saat dari berpuluh-puluh perempuan yang menginginkan jasanya.

Tapi hei! Hargai perasaanku sebagai perempuan, Baka!

Aku menyeringai ketika ide kecil hinggap di otakku

Gyuuutt!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKHHH...! Itteeeiii, apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?"

Naruto meringis kesakitan sembari wajahnya menatap garang padaku, sedangkan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rasain, emang enak puting susumu kupelintir? Hahahahaaaa.

"Salahmu sendiri, Baka."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Eiit, jangan sembarangan ngomong. Kembalikan uangku tiga kali lipat kalau kau berani pulang!"

"Whaaattt!"

Aku nyengir puas kearah lain. Saat kulirikkan mataku padanya, kulihat dia mengerang pasrah bersandar di sofa. Aku gitu loh, mana ada yang berani melawan seorang putri bangsawan kaya raya sepertiku.

Tanpa mempedulikan kekesalannya, aku menaikkan pantatku sedikit, bertumpu pada lututku yang mengapit pinggulnya. Setelah melemaskan jari-jemari, aku menurunkan risleting celananya. Dia tak protes sama sekali. Lalu melepas pengaitnya.

Sebentar saja, celana jeans pendek yang ia kenakan sudah turun sampai ke mata kaki.

Melongo, aku menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya. Andai saja dia tak memakai boxer, sekarang aku sudah pasti bisa melihat penis pria dewasa untuk pertama kali.

Penis.

Errrr... Penis?

Peniiisss...

Aah, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu tentang penis.

Kutatap wajah Naruto yang memasang ekspresi heran, pasti dia bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Naruto-kun, kau bawa kondom tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Pasti tidak." kataku menebak.

"Memang tidak. Aku hampir tak pernah membawa kondom saat melayani pelanggan. Biasanya mereka yang bawa sendiri, sesuai selera mereka sukanya kondom yang seperti apa."

"Ck."

Aku bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa. Kalau tak pakai kondom, aku bisa hamil saat spermanya muncrat didalam vaginaku. Akan panjang urusannya kalau hal itu terjadi.

Aku berjalan menuju laci meja tempat meletakkan televisi. Aku sudah sering ke apartemen temanku ini, sehingga tahu dimana dia menyimpan stok kondom untuk dipakai saat pacarnya menginap.

Kubuka laci itu, ada kotak bergambar iblis didalamnya. Ohooo, denger-denger dari kata orang, kondom cap iblis ini kualitasnya terbaik di Jepang.

Setelah kubuka kotak kondom itu, aku menghela nafas.

Kosong!

Stok kondom temanku habis.

Aku pun kembali ke sofa dengan wajah masam.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"Stok kondom milik penghuni apartemen ini habis." jawabku datar sambil mengambil tasku yang ada di atas meja.

"Terus?" tanya Naruto. Duduk tegap sambil terus memperhatikanku.

"Di depan kompleks ada apotek. Aku akan membelinya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku saja. Lebih baik kau tunggu disini."

"Tidak. Aku ingin memilih sesuai seleraku."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Pakaian yang kukenakan masih lengkap, jadi tanpa basa-basi aku pun melenggang pergi.

Aku berhenti sebelum memegang knop pintu, kupalingkan wajah menatap Naruto tanpa berbalik badan.

"Tidak jadi?" Naruto menatapku dengan wajah heran.

"Enggak kok. Kau, tetap seperti itu! Jangan pakai baju lagi, aku tidak mau melucuti pakaianmu dua kali."

"Ha? Kau mau aku kedinginan?"

"Apartemen temanku ini punya penghangat ruangan. Pengatur termostatnya ada di dekat sakelar lampu. Hidupkan saja sendiri."

"Ooohh. Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Tapi baru saja memegang knop pintu, aku berhenti lagi.

"Naruto-kun. Kau pakai kondom ukuran apa?"

"Snugger fit, tapi yang sizenya paling besar."

Aku berbalik, terkejut. Berarti penis Naruto besar dong ukurannya?

Kudapati Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"Haish, kau ini Hinata. Tenang saja, jangan takut! Punyaku besar normal kok, bukan besar ekstra seperti aktor panas yang sering kau tonton. Dasar perawan mesum."

Kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya dia mengejekku.

Ah, aku lupa. Tadi dia bilang snugger fit, meski sizenya yang paling besar, tapi sedikit lebih langsing dari yang reguler pada ukuran sama. Dipakai bukan pada penis ukuran kecil saja, tapi yang ukuran biasa pun memakainya karena lebih nge-pas, dan lebih aman serta nyaman digunakan. Hahhh, ini seperti membedakan kemeja laki-laki ukuran reguler dan slim fit.

Blam...!

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen temanku, pergi menuju apotek terdekat.

~Skip setengah jam~

Kini aku di lift menuju lantai apartemenku berada. Naruto bisa kesal kalau kelamaan menunggu.

Habisnya ada banyak jenis kondom, dan aku baru pertama kali membelinya. Jadi aku bingung memilih yang mana. Biasanya kalau pria dewasa, paling menghabiskan waktu 7 detik untuk memilih kondom karena urusan membeli ini agak memalukan dilihat banyak orang. Tapi aku perlu waktu sampai 10 menit. Pegawai apotek saja sampai heran karenaku. Hahaaa. Syukur aku membawa jaket Naruto yang ada hodienya, kuharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Hinata Hyuga.

Pintu lift terbuka, aku berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan temaram menuju pintu apartemen temanmu.

Selama berjalan, tidak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum sendiri. Di tanganku ada banyak jenis kondom, mulai yang paling tipis yang katanya terasa seperti tak pakai kondom, ada juga yang warna warni dengan berbagai rasa. Bahkan aku juga membeli yang bergerigi untuk sensasi lebih.

Ada lebih dari selusin kondom yang kubeli. Yaa, karena saking bingungnya memilih, jadi kubeli saja semua jenisnya. Sesuai ukuran yang Naruto minta, snugger fit XL.

Sampai didepan pintu, aku pun membukanya begitu saja. Tak dikunci, lagipula ada orang didalam.

Ketika aku masuk, tak terlihat si gigolo pirang di ruang tamu.

Aku meletakkan kondom-kondom yang kubeli di meja.

Sayup-sayup kumendengar suara desahan nafas. Desahan sensual dan menggairahkan dari mulut perempuan.

Kupikir itu suara desahan dari apartemen tetangga, tapi pikiran itu langsung kutepis saat kusadari sumbernya dari kamar temanku.

Aku mendekat perlahan, rasa penasaran memenuhi ruang otakku.

Ketika didepan pintu kamar, kutempelkan kupingku.

Benar, suaranya benar-benar berasal dari dalam kamar.

Aneh. Padahal hanya ada Naruto di apartemen ini. Tapi kenapa bisa ada suara desahan perempuan? Apa dia sedang menonton film porno, tapi kenapa sampai masuk kamar segala?

Krriiieeeeettt.

Pintu berderit pelan ketika kubuka perlahan.

Agak gelap, mataku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lampu kamar tidak meyala.

Dengan jatung dagdigdug berdebar tak karuan bercampur takut, aku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Di atas kasur, tampak dua siluet tubuh yang dari rambut dan lekukannya kuyakini sebagai perempuan. Kedua siluet itu bergoyang harmonis seperti menunggangi sesuatu dengan berboncengan. Wajahnya yang belum bisa kukenali, mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Desahan mereka mampu menggambarkan kenikmatan duniawi yang luar biasa tiada tara.

Tidak mungkin, siapa mereka?

Perampok?

Ketakutan mulai menjalari seluruh permukaan kulitku.

Sungguh, aku sangat takut. Apa mereka bener-benar perampok? Tapi mana mungkin ada perampok yang melakukan hal tak masuk akal seperti ini. Motifnya apa? Jika benar perampok, ini lebih mengerikan daripada perampok sadis yang menyekap sebelas korbannya di kamar mandi kecil hingga menewaskan enam orang di antaranya.

Otakku blank, yang ku pikirkan hanyalah secepatnya kabur dari sini.

Na-naruto...?

Tadi kutinggalkan disini. Mana dia?

Apa disekap di kamar mandi? Atau dia sudah tewas?

Auuuh, tapi yang lebih penting aku harus kabur sekarang. Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan diri. Mencari bantuan baru menyelamatkan dia.

Aku bergerak sesenyap mungkin, seolah merayap di dinding agar tak ada suara yang mengganggu desahan-desahan keenakan dari mulut orang-orang yang kupikir perampok itu.

Klik.

Bodoh!

Aku sungguh merutuki kecerobohanku. Bisa-bisanya tanganku tak sengaja memencet sakelar lampu. Kamar yang tadinya gelap kini terang benderang.

Aku menutup mata, sedikitpun tak berani melihat. Semoga saja aku langsung dibunuh oleh para perampok itu. Tembak saja kepalaku, agar aku langsung mati tanpa berlama-lama merasakan sekarat.

Ini situasi terburuk yang pernah ku alami selama aku hidup.

Namun...

Hampir semenit menutup mata, aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Nafasku masih ada, jantungku masih berdetak.

Dan...

Suara-suara desahan itu tak berhenti sama sekali. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau lampu kamar menyala.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam, aku memberanikan diri membuka mata.

Perlahan kelopak mataku terangkat seraya wajahku menengok ke atas kasur. Hingga mataku terbuka lebar, selebar-lebarnya.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dua orang perempuan telanjang bulat.

Ada perempuan berambut sebahu berwarna coklat, dibelakangnya perempuan berambut sebahu pula, hanya saja berwarna pink. Posisinya sama persis seperti siluet saat gelap tadi, bergoyang berbocengan. Ditambah sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas bagaimana mereka mengalami _mind break_ , seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat dan haus akan seks. Pantas saja tak menyadari lampu kamar yang kini telah menyala.

Kedua perempuan itu bergoyang sangat liar. Mulut terbuka dan air liur berlelehan dari kedua sudut bibir hingga mencapai dada, lidah menjulur, matanya yang berkaca-kaca tampak memutih karena pupilnya menghilang. Itu ekspresi _Ahegao_ perempuan yang sedang orgasme seperti yang kubaca di manga hentai.

Aku pasti akan segera pergi jika saja tidak mengenali kedua perempuan itu.

Tapi...

Tapi yang kulihat sekarang?

Mereka berdua sahabatku.

Matsuri dan Sakura.

Mereka bergoyang menunggang sesuatu seperti bermain banana boat, Matsuri yang didepan.

Dan yang jadi tunggangannya?

"...!?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ituu... laki-laki telanjang dalam kondisi kedua tangan dan kaki terikat pinggiran ranjang. Matanya ditutup kain hitam.

Matsuri menduduki kepala laki-laki itu, tepat diatas mulut. Pantas saja dari tadi aku tidak mendengar suara rintihan laki-laki. Sedangkan Sakura duduk bergoyang di bagian pinggulnya.

Dan laki-laki itu,

Rambutnya...!?

Pirang.

Na-

Na-

Na-naru-

Narutooooooooo!

God! Apa yang kulihat iniiiiiii?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Aku berteriak kencang sehingga kesadaran dua perempuan itu kembali dan kini mereka menatapku dengan wajah terkejut.

"HENTAII! BEJAT! TAK BERMORAL! MENJIJIKKAAAAAAAAAANN...!"

Duuaaakk.

Pyyyaarrrr. Pyaarrr...

KABOOOOMMMM...

Aku melempar benda apapun yang bisa kujangkau di dalam kamar.

Tak peduli apapun akibatnya, aku harus melampiaskan emosiku.

Oh iya, apa dari awal aku lupa mengatakan kalau apartemen teman yang kumaksud ini adalah apartemen Sakura?

-Skip-

Kini setengah jam telah berlalu setelah kejadian menghebohkan tadi.

Sungguh, itu sama sekali tak terduga.

Dan sekarang, dalam kondisi pakaian lengkap, kami berempat duduk di sofa, di ruang tamu.

Suasana hening, saking heningnya bahkan suara tetesan air di washtafel dan detak jarum jam dinding saja sampai ke telingaku.

Kubuka mulutku pertama kali.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan, Matsuri-chan. Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini?" tanyaku dengan suara tegas. Tak ada lagi ekspresi malu-malu imut bak putri bangsawan seperti yang biasa kutunjukkan pada dua sahabatku karib ini.

"Errr, etto..." Hanya Sakura yang berani bicara, itupun dengan suara putus-putus. "Se-sebenarnya kami tidak jadi berangkat liburan ke luar kota. Yah, ka-karena cuaca buruk."

Iya juga ya, tadi kan hujan.

"Terus, kenapa kalian bisa melakukan hal tadi, melakukan threesome?"

"Ha-habisnya saat kami masuk keapartemen, ada laki-laki hot yang hanya mengenakan boxer ketat duduk di sofa. J-jadi kami tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerang." dengan jujur Matsuri menjawab..

Kualihkan tatapanku pada Naruto. "Kau, kenapa tak melawan?"

"A-"

"Kau tidak lupa kan, Hinata? Aku menguasai seni tinju Muay Thai tingkat menengah." Sakura bicara lebih dulu saat Naruto baru membuka mulutnya.

"Dan aku cukup mahir taekwondo." sambung Matsuri.

Ya, aku masih ingat. Dua sahabatku ini dikenal sebagai wanita tangguh di kampus. Tak ada laki-laki yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka.

Pantas saja dengan mudah mereka menaklukkan Naruto, lalu memperkosanya.

Tapi aku merasa aneh,

Kutatap Naruto yang intens, dia duduk di sofa tak jauh dariku sambil sesekali menguap bosan.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak marah diperkosa oleh mereka berdua?" tanyaku dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Sakura dan Matsuri bergantian.

Naruto menggendikkan bahu acuh, "Aku sudah sering diperlakukan mereka seperti tadi."

"Hah?" keningku mengkerut.

"Mereka pelangganku. Meski hanya pelanggan biasa, bukan pelanggan kelas atas yang meminta service plus, tapi Sakura-san dan Matsuri-san cukup sering menyewa jasaku. Kami biasanya bermain di hotel, makanya aku tak menyangka kalau apartemen ini ternyata milik Sakura-san."

"Whaattt?" mulutku menganga.

Saat aku menatap Sakura, ia tertawa renyah.

"Yah, kau kan sudah sering mendengar ceritaku, Hinata-chan. Pacarku Sasuke-kun memang perkasa dan penisnya besar, tapi kadang aku jenuh bercinta dengannya. Dia hanya mementingkan kepuasan diri sendiri dan selalu membangga-banggakan ukuran penisnya tanpa peduli kalau aku juga ingin mendomisi. Apalagi Sasuke-kun sedikit mengalami penyimpangan seksual yang membuatku risih, _exhibitionism_. Kadang dia suka mempertontonkan penis besarnya pada orang lain, bahkan ditempat umum. Bukan malu, dia malah bangga kalau orang yang melihatnya tercengang."

"Aku juga, kadang jenuh bermain _mommy-baby_ diatas ranjang dengan Gaara-kun. Tingkah kekanakannya akhir-akhir ini semakin menjadi."

Yah, aku juga sering mendengar curhatan Matsuri tentang fetish aneh Gaara.

Meski aku masih terkejut, tapi alasan mereka untuk menyewa jasa gigolo submisif cukup masuk akal. Dan Naruto memenuhi semua kriteria mereka.

Aku membuang nafas panjang, punggungku kusandarkan di meja. Jemariku memijit pelan pelipisku karena sedikit pusing. Apa yang kualami hari ini, sama sekali tak terduga.

Prok prok prok.

Aku memicing ketika Sakura dan Matsuri bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum aneh. Apa maksudnya?

"Sekarang gantian."

"Gantian apanya?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

"Gantia interogasi. Hihihiiii." tawa Matsuri terdengar menggelikan.

Oh shit, bedebah!

Sakura bersidekap dada, "Pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat, kau tiba-tiba berkata ingin meminjam apartemenku selama satu malam. Tahu-tahunya kau membawa gigolo ini?" tunjuknya pada Naruto dengan mata tertuju padaku.

Matsuri melanjutkan, "Ck ck ckkk,,, aku tak menyangka kau sebinal itu, Hinata-chan. Kukira kau itu adalah putri bangsawan polos dan pemalu, tapi ternyata..."

"Ti-tidak. Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." bantahku keras.

"Terus yang sekarang ini apa?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Kita bertiga ini sahabat, Hinata-chan. Tak usah malu-malu begitu. Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami berdua."

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Katakan saja, dengan begitu kita bisa menyelami kesenangan dunia kebejatan bersama-sama."

"Hu'um, bener banget tuh."

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-diaaaaaaammm!" teriakku.

Aku menunduk, malu sekali. Wajahku sudah pasti memerah dan ada asap-asap imajiner yang keluar dari kedua lubang telingaku.

"Biar aku saja yang cerita, tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" ucap Naruto lembut seraya memegang bahuku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi pada Sakura dan Matsuri. Dan aku juga tidak sanggup menceritakannya sendiri.

Selama sepuluh menit, Naruto menceritakan tentang sisi lain diriku, pribadiku yang mesum akut. Mulai dari impianku memiliki seratus partner sex selama seminggu, problemaku yang masih perawan, sampai aku yang memiliki ide menyewa gigolo submisif untuk 'yang pertama'. Bahkan kejadian memalukan saat di hotel kemarin malam pun juga Naruto ceritakan.

Sakura dan Matsuri mendengarkan dengan antusias, sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tentunya.

Apa mereka anggap masalahku ini lucu? Lagipula mereka berdua yang paling sering menggejekku masih perawan, tapi saat aku ingin melepas keperawanan mereka malah semakin menertawakanku. Mereka itu sahabat atau bukan sih?

"Jadi Naruto, ini yang kedua kali kau gagal merobek segel si perawan mesum berdada besar ini?"

Apa-apaan julukan itu? Awas saja kau Sakura!

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Karena dia sudah membayarku mahal, berarti sampai selaput daranya robek, aku terikat dengannya."

"Nyahahahaaaa." Masturi tertawa kencang hingga matanya menyipit. Dia menatapku, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti itu, sahabatku tersayang. Kelakuanmu sungguh ajaib."

"Berisik!" aku memalingkan wajah.

Seterusnya, Naruto, Sakura, dan Matsuri terus mengobrol dengan menjadikan aku sebagai objek lelucon. Meski latar belakang kami berkumpul di sini teramat sangat aneh, tapi aku sedikit merasakan kehangatannya, seolah kami ini dekat dan bersahabat, berempat termasuk Naruto juga.

Suara tawa menghambur di udara, sampai suara yang Sakura keluarkan kali ini membuat kami terdiam.

"Naruto, kita lanjutkan yang tadi yaaa. Onegaaaaiiiii."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, lanjutkan pliiis. Ayo, kita threesome lagi." sambung Matsuri.

Aku terperangah, yang tadi belum puas apa?

Sedangkan Naruto kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Ta-"

"Kau tahu, Naruto." Sakura langsung memotong begitu Naruto membuka mulut. "Tadi itu aku hampir saja klimaks, aku merasakan cairanku sudah di ujung tanduk. Jika saja Hinata tidak mengganggu, aku sudah pasti orgasme yang kelima kali."

"Aku juga, lidahmu di lubangku tadi membuat perasaanku bergejolak. Kalau diteruskan satu menit saja, pasti aku orgasme lagi." mata Matsuri berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya.

"Ti-"

"Tidak!" Naruto menolak tegas, lebih keras dari ucapanku hingga suaraku tenggelam begitu saja.

Hahaaa, rasain tuh Sakura, Matsuri. Aku juga tidak sudi adegan menjijikkan tadi dilanjutkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hutang kalian masih belum lunas, Sakura-san, Matsuri-san. Tiga kali kalian memakai jasaku untuk threesome, tapi sampai sekarang belum dibayar. Lunasi itu dulu, baru aku akan melayani kalian lagi."

Pfffttt!

Aku menahan mulutku agar tidak tertawa keras.

Dua sahabatku ini ternyata jalang kere.

Ja-Lang Ke-Re.

Nyewa gigolo saja, pakai ngutang. Hahahahaaaa.

"Hinata-chaaaannnnn~~~~"

Tatapan memohon dari Matsuri dan Sakura tertuju padaku.

"Eh?"

"Kau kan sudah membayar Naruto? Pinjami kami dong. Ya ya yaaa, plisss. Malam ini saja, badanku butuh belaian hangat nih."

"Kalau tak punya uang, kalian berdua saling belai saja! Sama saja kan rasanya?"

"Kami bukan Yuri, kami butuh belaian laki-laki tahu. Ayolah, jangan kikir begitu dong. Kau kan orang kaya, Hinata-chan."

"Kita ini sahabat sejati kan?"

Aku dibuat kesal oleh rengekan Sakura dan Matsuri.

Kutekan hidungku keatas dengan jari telunjuk, "Emang gue pikirin!", lalu memeletkan lidah.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah terlewati semenjak kejadian aneh di apartemen Sakura.

Kami bertiga sepakat untuk merahasiakannya karena kami sahabat. Mereka mengerti kalau reputasiku sebagai putri bangsawan yang bermartabat tidak boleh tercoreng sedikitpun. Dan mereka juga tidak ingin hubungannya dengan pacar masing-masing, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara, rusak hanya karena ketahuan suka menyewa gigolo.

Apa gagal dua kali akan menghentikan keinginanku melepas keperawanan begitu saja?

Tentu tidak. Sekarang pun proyek itu masih berlanjut, dengan orang yang sama tentunya, si gigolo submisif yang sudah kubayar mahal, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan wajah ragu-ragu, Naruto bertanya padaku. "Errr, tidak salah nih Hinata. Kau yakin ingin kita melakukannya disini?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi hah?"

Ya, aku dan Naruto sedang disebuah ruangan sekarang. Ada ranjangnya juga. Ini bukan kamar hotel ataupun apartemen. Dua tempat itu sudah ku- _blacklist_. Ini ruang kesehatan di kampus Fakultas Farmasi, kampusku. Tidak ada bedanya dengan ruang UKS yang ada di sekolah menengah.

Meski ini masih siang, tapi agak gelap karena tirai jendelanya kututup. Lampunya pun tak kunyalakan.

"Tapi kan ini di kampus Hinata, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang memergoki kita."

"Tidak mungkin! Mahasiswa farmasi jarang ada yang sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa masuk karena kuncinya aku yang megang, sudah kukunci dari dalam."

"Iya, ta-..."

"Sudah ah, jangan protes lagi, Naruto-kun! Kau kubayar untuk kerja, bukan untuk bicara."

Naruto mendesah pasrah, "Tch, sesukamu saja lah."

"Bagus, jadilah budak seksku yang penurut. Hihihiii." Aku tersenyum senang. "Sekarang kau berbaring di ranjang, Naruto-kun."

Tanpa bicara, orang yang kubayar ini mematuhi ucapanku.

"Lepas pakaianmu juga!"

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin melepasnya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah dua kali melakukan itu. Jadi loncat ke tahapan selanjutnya saja."

"Ya sudah."

Kulihat Naruto dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya, hanya kemeja abu-abu cerah, lalu kaos dalaman.

"Celanamu, sekalian!"

Ia pun menurut saja. Ufufufuuuu, aku merasa seperti ratu.

ckreekk creekkk...

Naruto yang hanya menyisakan boxer terdiam, menatap kearah pintu yang berusaha dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Aku juga sama. Pintunya tidak kelihatan karena terhalang oleh lemari obat berukuran besar dari posisi kami.

Lalu kami saling pandang.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun!, pintunya kan kukunci dari dalam, sebentar lagi dia pasti pergi."

Jdooor jdoorrr.

Namun bukan seperti yang kupikirkan, sekarang pintunya malah digedor kencang.

"Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja" umpatku kesal.

Ckleek.

Seketika aku panik. Pintunya sudah terbuka. Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa memiliki kunci ruang kesehatan ini?

Aku menatap Naruto yang sama paniknya denganku.

"Ayo kita sembunyi."

"Dimana?"

"Tidak tahu." jawabku.

"Bodoh! Bersembunyi dibalik horden sana!"

Aku langsung mengikuti instruksi Naruto. Tapi dia malah masih anteng berbaring di ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak sembunyi, Naruto-kun?"

"Berbahaya kalau kita berdua sama-sama sembunyi. Cukup kau sendiri saja, biarkan aku mengatasi orang yang masuk itu."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Karena suara derap langkah semakin mendekat, segera saja aku menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhku dibalik horden. kebetulan hordennya menyentuh lantai, jadi sepatuku tidak kelihatan.

Huuuft, kebetulan yang menguntungkan.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Entah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?

"Shizune-sensei!"

"Naru-kun!"

Suara pekikan dari manusia berbeda gender terdengar bersamaan.

Apa? Jadi yang masuk itu Shizune-sensei yang mengurus ruangan ini? Pantas saja dia punya kuncinya.

Dan mereka saling panggil nama masing-masing? Apa mungkin mereka saling kenal?

Karena penasaran, aku memfokuskan pendengaranku. Lagipula aku takut melihat walaupun sedikit, aku takut ketahuan dan reputasiku hancur.

"Shizune-sensei bekerja di sini?"

Kudengar suara Naruto yang bertanya pertama kali.

"Hu'um, aku pernah mengatakannya padamu kan kalau aku ini dokter penanggung jawab fasilitas kesehatan kampus?"

"Iya, aku ingat. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka anda bekerja di kampus farmasi."

"Oooh. Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu."

"Salahku juga tidak pernah menanyakannya padamu, Sensei. Hehee."

Hmmm, aku heran. Kenapa Naruto dan Shizune-sensei sangat akrab begitu ya?

"Kalau kau, Naru-kun? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat kuliah. Ruang kesehatan di kampus Fakultas Teknik kebetulan sedang penuh, makanya teman sekelasku berinisiatif membawaku ke sini karena paling dekat jaraknya."

Woow, alasan yang bagus Naruto. Otakmu ternyata encer juga ya, pandai pula berbohong.

"Astagaaaa, Naru-kun. Kau sakit apa sampai pingsan?"

"Bukan sakit, hanya terlalu kelelahan saja, juga kurang tidur."

"Sini biar kuperiksa."

"T-tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah diperiksa dokter di sana. Katanya aku tidak apa-apa lagi kok, cukup istirahat saja. Buktinya wajahku sudah segar seperti anda lihat sekarang."

"Eeeee, sayang sekali ya. Padahal kalau aku memeriksamu, kita bisa main dokter-dokteran, Naru-kun."

Heh? Dokter-dokteran? Apa sih maksud ucapan Shizune-sensei?

"Eh?"

Naruto juga kebingungan, tergambar jelas dari suaranya.

"Ck ck ck, Naru-kun. Kau pikir aku ini apa, sampai kau berpikir bisa membodohiku seperti tadi huh? Aku tau kau tidak sakit. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa, Sensei?"

"Tapi aku tak peduli apapun alasannya sehingga kau bisa berada di ruanganku. Yang jelas, kau sekarang tersaji siap santap dihadapanku."

"Sensei! Tolong, jangan sekarang. Kumohon."

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Shizune-sensei.

"Ti-dak! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, Na-ru-kun."

Aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ucapan Shizune sensei terdengar sensual dan erotis begitu?

"Tapi, kita kan sudah janji melakukannya besok malam?" Naruto terdengar berusaha keras menyuarakan penolakan.

"Kalau kau ada dihadapanku sekarang, kenapa mesti menunggu besok malam?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sensei. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Kalau kau mau besok malam sesuai kesepakatan, maka semalamam tubuhku jadi milikmu."

"Se-ka-rang! Apalagi melihatmu hanya memakai boxer begitu, mana mungkin aku tahan untuk tidak menyerangmu. Ufufufufuuuu..."

Blitzzz...

Sinyal otakku langsung tersambung, aku mengerti sekarang. Kesimpulannya pasti, Shizune-sensei juga salah satu pelanggan Naruto-kun.

Demi sempak kesayangan Hiashi yang dicuci sebulan sekali, kenapa aku bisa kena sial begini?

Ah, kenapa pula aku sampai mengolok-olok ayahku sendiri?

Aku sungguh kesal.

Ckiiittt.

Baru saja kudengar suara derit ranjang. Pasti Shizune-sensei sudah menunggangi Naruto-kun yang seharusnya milikku. Dasar papan cucian keparat!

"Sensei, rok-mu terangkat."

"Biar saja, lagipula aku ingin cepat-cepat melepas celana dalamku."

"Uggghh, jangan meremas terlalu kuat. Kumohon, jangan menyiksaku." suara Naruto terdengar berat di telingaku.

Aku tak habis pikir, sudah sampai tahap mana mereka melakukannya?

"Wuihh, tak kusangka vaginaku basah secepat ini, banyak lagi cairannya. Mungkin karena yang di hadapanku ini adalah kau, Naru-kun."

"Uggh, hyaaahh." Naruto melenguh kencang.

"Penismu juga sudah keras, kumasukkan yaa. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

What the F**k? Mana mungkin tahap penetrasi bisa secepat ini. Apa Shizune sensei itu binatang?

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tidak.

Tidaaakkkk.

"BERHENTIIIIII...!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Oppss, apa barusan aku berteriak? Oh God!, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Seseorang, tolong bunuh akuuuuuuuuu... T.T

.

Sekarang sudah sore hari. Langit di ufuk barat sudah menjingga. Kejadian tadi siang empat jam lalu di ruang kesehatan membuat jumlah orang yang tahu rahasiaku semakin banyak. Yaa, di tambah Shizune-sensei sekarang, setelah Sakura dan Matsuri.

Hubunganku dengan sensei berdada rata itu cukup akrab. Aku seringkali berurusan dengannya saat ada tugas penelitian karena selain penganggung jawab fasilitas kesehatan kampus, dia juga salah satu dosen meski jadwal mengajarnya tidak sebanyak dosen lain.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami bicara dan sepakat merahasiakan apa yang terjadi. Sebagai sesama pelanggan Naruto-kun, kami harus saling menjaga aib, tidak boleh saling menjatuhkan. Intinya aku dan dia saling tahu rahasia masing-masing.

Tapi hebatnya, tidak lama setelah Naruto-kun kusuruh pergi. Aku dan Shizune sensei malah semakin akrab. Dia tidak segan berceloteh tentang aktifitas seksualnya.

Dari ceritanya, baru kuketahui kalau Shizune sensei adalah pengidap Necrophilia, berhubungan seks dengan mayat. Dia berhasil melakukan eksperimen untuk membuat penis mayat ereksi menggunakan semacam krim khusus dan alat kejut listrik. Kalau saat menyewa jasa Naruto, itu berarti dia dalam kondisi normal dan melakukan seks dengan lawan main yang hidup. Tapi dia senang bermain dokter-dokteran saat melakukannya, tentu saja Naruto sebagai pasien.

Sungguh, tak kusangka Shizune sensei perempuan yang segila itu.

Ternyata yang namanya kepuasan seks itu sangat luas.

Lupakan hal itu, sekarang aku bersama Naruto lagi. Setelah jadwal kuliah siang dia selesai. Aku memintanya untuk melanjutkan proyek melepas keperawanan yang tertunda di gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga Fakultas Teknik.

Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menggangguku lagi. Kata Naruto, gudang ini sangat sepi, apalagi sekarang sudah senja.

Aku dan Naruto-kun masih berpakaian lengkap, tanpa basa-basi karena tak sabaran, langsung saja kujatuhkan laki-laki dihadapanku ini keatas matras.

Kududuki perutnya.

Kriiiieeetttt.

Arrrrh, sialan! Baru saja aku hendak mengelus pipi budakku, sudah ada yang menganggu lagi.

Suara nyaring dari derit pintu gudang membuatku langsung menyembunyikan diri.

Seperti sebelumnya, hanya aku yang sembunyi. Kubiarkan Naruto-kun mengurus orang itu, lagipula ini kampusnya.

Aku mengintip dari balik rak tempat meletakkan peralatan olahraga atletik.

"Tsunade-sama? Anda?"

Kulihat ekspresi wajah Naruto sangat kebingungan. Dia pasti sangat tidak menyangka siapa orang yang datang, aku juga begitu.

Ada angin apa sampai-sampai Ibu Rektor yang luar biasa sibuk bisa berada di gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga?

Universitas Todai yang memiliki belasan fakultas dan lebih dari seratus jurusan di pimpin oleh wanita itu, Senju Tsunade, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menjabat sebagai rektor sejak kampus ini didirikan.

Mataku fokus untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku terkejut.

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita berumur yang masih kelihatan sangat cantik itu melepas atasan setelan kerja yang dia kenakan. Melemparnya asal, sehingga menyisakan bra hitam berenda ukuran F-cup.

Baik aku yang bersembunyi dan mengintip, maupun Naruto-kun yang terduduk di atas matras, cengo dibuatnya.

Lalu sekarang bra itu juga telah tanggal. Penampilan topless Tsunade-sama terpampang jelas dimataku.

Oh myyyy... Besar sekali payudaranya, bombastis. Pantas saja bra F-cup yang dia pakai tadi kelihatan sesak, padahal itu sudah ukuran paling besar.

Ukurannya lebih besar dari payudaraku sendiri. Baru dua bulan ini aku naik level memakai bra E-cup. Tapi sejak kelas satu sekolah memengah atas, aku sudah memakai ukuran D. Karena ukuranku inilah, banyak teman perempuan yang iri padaku. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Tsunade-sama, aku merasa belum ada apa-apanya.

Huufft.

Aisshh, bodoh. Kenapa aku malah terkagum-kagum. Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu.

Karena melamun sebentar, aku tak melihat apa yang terjadi sesaat lalu.

Sekarang mataku benar-benar melotot. Bagaimana tidak?

Naruto-kun meronta-ronta minta pertolongan karena tak bisa bernafas akibat kepalanya tenggelam diantara dada jumbo Tsunade-sama.

Kapan nenek binal sok muda itu menarik Naruto-kun kepelukannya?

Tidak.

Tidaaaakkkk.!

Kalau kubiarkan, Naruto bisa mati.

"HENTIKAAANNNN! JANGAN BUNUH NARUTO-KUUUUUUNNNN!"

Aku berteriak dan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

Disana, kulihat Tsunade-sama tersenyum menyeringai, kearahku.

Oh tidak!

~Skip~

"Ahahahaaa, ternyata kau itu lucu sekali, Hina-chan."

Tsunade-sama tertawa keras dan mengejekku.

Nenek tua ini sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Naruto-kun.

"Anda juga ternyata nenek-nenek bejat, Tsunade-sama." balasku.

Naruto juga bercerita padaku kalau Tsunade-sama adalah pelanggan tetap kelas atas dengan layanan service plus. Sama seperti dua jalang dari keluarga pengusaha klan Uchiha dan artis JAV Yamanaka Ino.

Kebetulan macam apa ini Ya Tuhaaannn? Kenapa orang-orang yang kukenal dan dekat denganku jadi pelanggan Naruto-kun semua? Selain kejam, realita ini juga sangat aneh.

Aku kenal dekat dengan Tsunade-sama karena beliau wanita terpandang dari Keluarga Bangsawan Senju yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan keluarga Bangsawan Hyuga. Bahkan beliau seringkali berkunjung ke rumahku. Saat aku kecil, beliau selalu mengelus-ngelus rambutku penuh kasih setelah ibuku wafat, aku sudah dia anggap seperti cucunya, dia pun kuanggap nenekku. Selain karena penyayang, beliau sebenarnya juga ingin punya cucu. Tapi sayang, suaminya meninggal dunia saat saat pernikahan mereka baru seumur jagung tanpa memberikan satupun keturunan.

Karena sangat mencintai mendiang suaminya, Dan Kato, beliau tidak menikah lagi.

Tapi aku sungguh heran, bisa-bisanya diumur yang sudah hampir kepala enam dia melakukan perbuatan bejat seperti itu, memiliki gigolo tetap. Tidak ada yang lebih mencengangkan bagiku daripada hal ini.

Dan alasan kenapa dia bisa muncul mengangguku di tempat ini tidak lain karena dia melihatku bersama Naruto-kun berjalan menuju gudang. Lalu dia berpikir untuk mengerjaiku.

Dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku.

Dasar, nenek-nenek binal! sapi perah!

"Ahahahaaa." Tsunade-sama tertawa renyah lalu mengusap pucuk kepalaku. Terasa hangat, seperti ketika aku kecil. "Sudahlah, jangan kesal begitu. Terima saja kenyataan ini. Lagipula ini membuat kita semakin dekat dan saling memahami, benar kan?"

Kami duduk di atas matras berdampingan.

"Ya ya ya yaaa." ucapku bosan dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Hufft, tak kusangka Hina-chan yang dulunya kecil, imut dan selalu bersembunyi dibelakang pantatku, sekarang sudah dewasa."

"Memuji atau menyindir nih?"

Entah mengapa, aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Tsunade-sama. Kupikir ini karena Naruto-kun, dia seperti memiliki kharisma kuat yang mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya saling mengerti.

"Tapi kau menemukan partner yang tepat."

"Eh? Maksudmu, Tsunade-sama?"

Pukk.

"Awww, jangan menepuk kepalaku sembarangan dong."

"Hahahaaaa. Lupakan apa kataku barusan."

"Mana bisa!"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, pekerjaanku masih banyak." Tsunade-sama berdiri lalu berteriak. "Naruto, cepat kemari!"

Naruto yang berjaga didekat pintu berjalan mendekati kami. "Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya penuh hormat.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, dan tolong buat cucuku ini senang!"

"Ha'i. Akan saya lakukan sebaik-baiknya."

Kambing! Apa-apaan maksud ucapan mereka?

Tsunade-sama berdiri, "Aku pergi ya, Hinata. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Aarrh, pergi sana. Jangan mengganggu aku dan Naruto-kun lagi! Hush hussh shuuu...!"

"Ahahahahaaaaa."

Setelah Tsunade pergi, Naruto duduk di matras, berdampingan denganku.

Laki-laki ini tertawa jahil ke arahku.

"Apa huh?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau terlihat imut dan lucu kalau cemberut begitu."

"Tch, gombal."

"Hihiii, ayo kita selesaikan."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kapan kita mulai nih?"

"Sekarang lah!" jawabku ketus.

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kau saja yang mulai, Naruto-kun."

"Loh? Kau tidak ingin menguasai permaian seperti biasa."

"Aku bete, sejak kemarin gagal terus. Kau saja lah yang mulai."

"Yakin?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tak terdengar suara lagi, tiba-tiba aku merasakan elusan hangat dari pinggul hingga ke perutku.

Tangan Naruto-kun sudah mulai beraksi.

Tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa aneh, getaran-getaran yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya mulai muncul. Ini berbeda dengan ketika aku menonton film porno atau membaca manga hentai.

Rasa geli luar biasa mengguncang tengkukku. Kurasakan nafas hangat dan suara endusan dari hidung Naruto-kun disana.

Uggh, ahhhn.

Aku mendesah dalam hati.

Jadi begini kah sensasi seks yang benar-benar nyata? Padahal baru saja mulai, tapi aku sudah mabuk begini.

Kurasakan pantatku diremas-remas.

Kancing tengah dari kemejaku terlepas, tangan Naruto-kun yang satunya masuk kedalamnya. Kulit perutku bisa merasakan langsung belaian hangat dari tangan kekarnya.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas, pasti banyak darah yang berkumpul disana sehingga membuat kulitnya memerah.

Ahhnn hiyyaaahhh.

Kupejamkan mata demi menyesapi semua kenikmatan ini.

Aku wanita suci, tapi hari ini aku merasa menjadi wanita paling kotor sedunia. Membiarkan tubuhku dijamah oleh lelaki yang tak ada ikatan apapun denganku.

Tapi tak apa, demi bebas dari penjara keperawanan akan kulakukan apapun.

Tangan di balik bajuku perlahan naik keatas. Dadaku yang masih tertutup bra ditangkup dengan pas oleh tangannya yang besar. Remasannya menciptakan kejutan-kejutan listrik yang meluluh lantakkan kesadaranku.

Aku... akuuuu... tak merasakan apapun lagi sekarang.

Tangan Naruto-kun masuk kedalam bra. Kulit kami bersentuhan langsung.

Aku seperti kehilangan akal?

Bagaimana mungkin sensasinya semengerikan ini?

Oh tuhaaannn.

Aku ingin lebihhh.

Lalu ketika puncak dadaku yang mengeras ditekan oleh jarinya...

Aku...

Aku...

Aku...

Zonnkk!

Otakku blank.

PLAAKKKK!

Tanpa sadar aku menampar keras pipi Naruto-kun.

Refleks aku menjauh, membenarkan pakaianku yang berantakan dan memeluk erat tubuhku sendiri.

Aku... Aku merasa takut, sekaligus kotor, hina, jijik.

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Entahlah? Aku sendiri bingung.

Perlahan kuangkat wajahku yang memerah dan berkeringat.

Dapat kulihat Naruto-kun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

Apa dia tidak marah karena perbuatanku tadi?

"Sudah kuduga, kau belum siap Hinata."

Aku memalingkan wajah, tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakuinya meski tak kujawab.

Melewati menit demi menit dalam diam.

Tak tahan lagi, kukeluarkan suaraku. "Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak perlu."

"Go-gomen, A-arigatou."

"Hn." Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi dan menatapku lembut, "Jadi, lebih baik kita hentikan saja ini. Akan kukembalikan uangmu."

"Tidak!" tanpa sadar aku meneriakkannya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan itu.

"Hah?"

"Lima hari lagi, datanglah ke rumahku, mansion Hyuga. Aku janji, aku pasti sudah siap saat itu."

"Ck, kau keras kepala ya, Hinata."

"Hn!" aku mendengus acuh.

Karena tak ada hal lain lagi, kami pun beres-beres dan bersiap pulang.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Naruto memanggil namaku ketika kami sudah keluar dari dalam gudang dan menutup pintunya.

"Nande?"

"Kalau kuingat-ingat sejak kejadian di apartemen Sakura-san, aku merasa kau posesif terhadapku."

Aku tercengang, keningku mengkerut menatapnya. "Ya, i-iya sih. Aku kan sudah membayarmu mahal, jadi kau milikku sampai selesai."

Naruto-kun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah, "Bukan itu maksudku. Posesif... Ya, posesif 'itu' yang kumaksud."

"A-"

Mulutku yang terbuka kututup kembali. Aku paham maksudnya, dan entah kenapa ucapannya membuatku sedikit malu. Ada perasaan aneh yang sama sekali tak kumengerti dalam diriku.

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" Aku tersadar dari lamunan. "Kau! Kau berpikir aku posesif dan cemburu karena pelangganmu yang lain?"

Naruto-kun mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan, sekali.

"JANGAN BERMIMPI...!"

Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya, lalu kutinggalkan dia lari. Aku mau pulaaaanng, cape, bete! Bye bye!

 **.**

 **...TBC**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 _Ekhkhemmm, aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk chapter 3 ini yang update super ngaret. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan feel humor. :v_

 _Lalu untuk adegan awal pada chapter ini, adegan Hinata sedang menonton *****, deskripsinya dibuat sereal mungkin walau telah didramatisir sebab aku membuatnya dari data-data yang aku kumpulkan dengan mengobservasi dan mewawancarai beberapa teman cewe yang tak mungkin kusebutkan namanya disini. Jadi, terima kasih untuk kalian teman-teman yang membantuku merilis chapter ini._

 _Oke, chapter depan kembali ke sudut pandang Naruto, gilirannya keluarga Hyuga yang bakal di nistain._

 _Dan update TTEOTW, menyusul besok atau lusa ya._

 **...**

 **Omake:**

Pagi yang indah, teringat lagi akan kejadian kemarin di gudang kampus. Badanku pun jadi panas.

Dadaku tak pernah terasa senyaman ini sejak disentuh Naruto. Aku senang, tubuhku mengalami kemajuan sejak saat itu. Rasa senang ini berbeda dengan senang ketika mendapat hadiah, ini seperti rasa khusus yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Pusing kumemikirkannya. Yang penting sekarang levelku telah naik. Ya, aku sudah menaiki anak tangga pertama menuju kedesawaan. Ahahahahaaa.

Ahhhnn...

Gawat, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tangan Naruto-kun. Membuatku duduk gelisah di ruang kelas ini, bahkan tanpa sadar aku mulai menggesek-gesekkan kedua pahaku. Dalam imajinasiku, ada puluhan tangan Naruto-kun yang dengan liar menjamah setiap inchi badanku, menekan setiap titik penggoncang birahiku.

Kemarin aku sudah dapat dada, maka targetku selanjutnya adalah bibir.

Uggh. Pagi-pagi aku sudah bergairan begini.

Puuukkk

"Memikirkan apa eh, Hinata-chan?"

"Astaga, jangan menepuk bahuku tiba-tiba begitu dong, Matsuri-chan. Aku kaget tahu!"

Tahu-tahunya, dua sahabatku ini sudah duduk di dekatku. Mereka menatapku lekat, lalu mengulas senyum tidak jelas.

Satu alisku naik, keheranan.

Mereka malah mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

Apa maksud mereka coba?

Lalu Sakura dan Matsuri membuka mulutnya bersamaan.

"Ecieeeee ciye ciye ciyeeeeee, yang mau lepas keperawanan pakai bayar. Mwahahahahaaaa."

Mulutku menganga. Seharusnya yang di ciye-ciyein itu orang lagi pedekate atau baru jadian. Lah ini?

ANJRRRIIITTT.

"Kemari Sakura-chan, Matsuri-chan! Kurobek mulut kaliaaaaannn!"

"Waaaaaa!"

"Lariiiiii!"

Keparat! Gara-gara dua jalang kere ini, pagiku yang indah jadi kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
